Torn
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Katie Vaughn has been dating John Cena for four years. After a terrible accident will she be able to pull her life back together?
1. Chapter 1

Katie Vaughn was a beautiful twenty-seven year old. She had light blue eyes and blonde hair down passed her shoulders. For the past four years she'd been with the love of her life, John Cena. She was also his publicist. At first she didn't think they should date but soon gave into John's charms. She was in Ohio seeing her family. She'd been there for two weeks. Since John was her boss he'd let her take off any time that she wanted. She was just getting into bed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Really?"

"Stop it."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking."

"You must be thinking the same thing then."

"Maybe."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me either."

"What time's your flight tomorrow?"

"Not until two."

"Mine's at nine in the morning."

"So you'll get to your house before me?"

"Yeah." "How's your mom?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "See you tomorrow." "I love you Katie."

"I love you to John." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As Katie laid trying to fall asleep she smiled as she remembered the first time she and John met.

**Flashback**

_Katie was meeting with a new client. She'd heard of him he was a professional wrestler. His name was John Cena. She was waiting for him in her office. There was a knock at the door._

_"Come in." She said. John walked in. She was instantly attracted to him and he was instantly attracted to her. "Hello Mr. Cena." "I'm Katie Vaughn." She said smiling._

_"Hello." He said smiling back. "You can call me John."_

_"Ok." "I understand that you-_

_"I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt but you're really beautiful."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

**End Of Flashback**

The next day Katie's taxi pulled up in front of John's house. She knew he was home because John's car was in the driveway. She walked in the front door and put down her bag. John was standing there waiting for her.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." "Come here." She went to him and they kissed. He picked her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are we going upstairs?" She mumbled against his lips.

"Yeah." "How was your flight?" He asked as they went up the stairs.

"Good."

"Good." He laid her down on the bed. She took off his shirt. He took off hers. "I love you so much Katie."

"I love you to John."

Afterwards Katie was laying on John's chest.

"That was great." John said.

"It always is."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Me to." "How about I make us a nice dinner?"

"Ok."

"Alright I'll call you when it's ready." He got up.

"Do you want any help?"

"No you just lay up here and relax."

"You're so sweet."

"I know." They kissed.

A few days later they were at Raw. Katie was walking down the hall.

"Hey Kay." "Wait up." Randy Orton appeared beside her.

"Hi Randy."

"How was your trip?"

"Good."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks."

"Now John will finally shut the fuck up." Katie laughed.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was."

"I guess that's the price you pay for being his best friend."

"I guess so."

"How's your divorce going?"

"It's almost done thank god."

"Did you work out a custody arrangement for Alanna?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "I gotta go."

"See ya Kay."

"Bye."

Randy went to John's locker room.

"Hey Randy." John said.

"Hey." "I just ran into Katie." "As we were talking I started to wonder when is my idiot best friend gonna pop the question." John shut the door.

"Maybe sooner then you think."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll show you but you can't tell Katie." He went to his bag pulled out a red box and opened it. It was an engagement ring.

"Damn, she's gonna love that."

"I hope."

"When you gonna ask her?"

"I'm not sure I've had the ring for two weeks."

"Just ask her."

"What if she says no?"

"Dude, she loves you she won't say no."

"I'm nervous."

"I was nervous when I proposed to Sam, that's a bad example just do it."

"I'm going to soon."

**I hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed. John was planning on proposing to Katie very soon. She had no idea. Raw was in St. Louis this week. Katie and John were meeting Randy and Alanna for breakfast. Katie and John had just gotten to the restaurant and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys." John said.

"Hi uncle John." "Hi aunt Katie."

"Hi Alanna." "Have you been a good girl?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Aunt Katie I missed you."

"You did?" Katie said.

"Yeah."

"What about me?" John said.

"I missed you to uncle John but I don't see aunt Katie on TV."

"Well as long as you missed me."

"Aunt Katie after breakfast can we go play in the park?"

"Did you ask your daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy can we go play to the park?"

"For a little while." He said.

"Thank you."

"What are you getting to eat Alanna?" Katie asked.

"Pancakes."

"Me to."

"What are you gonna get uncle John?"

"Waffles." He said.

After they ate they all went to the park. Katie was pushing Alanna on the swings. John and Randy were sitting on a bench.

"Having fun?" Katie asked.

"Push me higher."

"Ok."

"Katie's great with her." Randy said.

"Yeah."

"You guys ever talk about having any?"

"We've talked about names but never seriously."

"Do you want kids?"

"Yeah that's a main reason I wanna get married."

"What names did you talk about?"

"She loves the name Cadence and she always insists if we'd have a boy he's being named after me."

"I'd love to be uncle Randy."

"I'm sure you will be soon enough." Randy looked at his watch.

"We gotta go."

"See ya tonight."

"Bye." Randy stood up and walked over to Katie and Alanna. "Alanna we gotta go."

"Can't we stay a little longer?"

"No I have to take you back to your mommy." Alanna hugged Katie.

"Bye aunt Katie."

"Bye sweetie."

"See ya later Kay." Randy said.

"Bye Randy."

A few days later Katie was in her hotel room. She fell asleep on the couch. John used his key to get in. He looked at Katie and smiled.

"Katie, baby wake up." She opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I don't even remember falling asleep."

"What were you working on?"

"An itinerary for you."

"Is there a lot of stuff on it?"

"The only big thing is that wish you have grant in Rome next week."

"Oh yeah, the little girl with the leukemia."

"Yeah." "Wanna lay down with me?"

"Sure." He laid beside her. She laid on top on him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Baby we've never talked about this before, how do you feel about marriage?"

"Marriage?"

"Yeah."

"With you?"

"Who else?"

"I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard."

"It's alright."

"Are you saying you wanna get married?"

"Eventually yes." "How do you feel about it?"

"I'd like to."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

A few days Katie was driving home. She lived in Connecticut. She pulled in the driveway and unlocked the door. There was a candle lit in the darkness in the darkness was a card that read. "Katie." She opened the card it read.

Hi beautiful follow the rose pedals.

She followed the rose pedals that led up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the bedroom door. More candles were lit. John was standing there.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Are you ok John?"

"I'm fine." "Katie I wanna ask you something."

"Ok."

"Katie, these last four years have been the greatest of my life." "I want it to be like this forever." He took out the red box and got down on one knee. "Katie." He said as he opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, John." She said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They hugged. "I love you John."

"I love you to." They kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed. No one knew about Katie and John engagement yet. They were telling both parents tonight. John's parents were flying to Cleveland tonight. They thought they were just coming to watch Raw. They were having lunch with Randy to tell him the good news. They were waiting for him to get there. After waiting for about ten minutes he showed up.

"Hey guys." Randy said sitting down.

"Hi." They both said. They order there food and ate.

"Randy we have something to tell you." John said.

"Kay's pregnant?" He said.

"No." John looked at Katie. "Show him." She showed him her ring hand.

"Well it's about time." "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Katie said.

"Katie can you believe John actually thought you were gonna say no to him?"

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"John why would you think that?" "I'd never do that."

"I know I was just nervous." John said.

"Well you had no reason to be."

"Randy, I would like you to be my best man."

"Hey you know my answer's yes." Randy said. "Were you nervous I was gonna say no to?" He said jokingly. Katie laughed.

"Ha ha shut the fuck up."

"You know Kay if John didn't ask you to marry him soon, I was gonna ask you to marry me." He said jokingly.

"Oh really?" She said.

"Yeah somebody's gotta make an honest woman out of you."

"She'd never say yes to you." John said.

"How do you know?" She said.

"I'm sexier then him that's why."

"You never know, I might've said yes."

"Uh-oh John." Randy said. "Watch out I might steal her away from you."

"No way." John said. "Katie loves me way to much." "Right baby?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She said smiling.

"Katie that hurts."

"You know I'm kidding."

"I know."

"Are your parents happy?" Randy asked.

"They don't know yet." Katie said. "My parents are driving to Cleveland tonight and John's are flying in."

"They're gonna be happy." "Alanna will be to when I tell her."

"Oh that's another thing." "We want Alanna to be the flower girl."

"That's ok with me." "I'll ask her."

"Ok."

"I gotta go." "See you guys tonight."

"See ya bro." John said.

"Bye Randy."

Later that night they were at the arena. John was in catering.

"Hey John." Randy said walking up to him.

"What's up Randy?"

"Well, I realized earlier since you're getting married and I'm the best man, that only means one thing."

"What?"

"I get to throw you a bachelor party."

"I don't want one."

"Come on, remember how much fun you had at mine?"

"Yeah but I also wasn't dating Katie then." "I'll tell you what you can do for me."

"What?"

"You know I have to go to Rome on Wednesday."

"Yeah."

"Look after Katie for me?"

"You know it."

After they show Katie and John went to the restaurant. Where they met there parents. Everyone was eating and drinking wine.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make." John said. "Katie and I are engaged."

"I'm so happy for you." John's mom Carol said.

"It's about time." Katie dad Brian said.

"I agree." John Sr. said.

"Katie I knew you were going to marry John the very first time you brought him home." Her mom Jennifer said. "I couldn't be more happier."

"Thanks mom." Katie said.

"I think this deserves a toast." John Sr. said. They all held there glasses in the air. "To John and Katie." "May they be blessed with many wonderful years to come."

The next evening Katie and John were at the hotel laying at the foot of the bed watching a movie.

"I wish I could go with you tomorrow." She said.

"I know but I'll be back in two days."

"It's nice that Vince let's you use his private jet to do that."

"Yeah." "I was thinking Katie since we're getting married, why not live with me until we do?"

"You wanna live together?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Good." She kissed him. He kissed her back. They were laying on there sides facing each other. John pulled Katie closer to him. She felt his hand under her shirt.

"John." She laughed as she pulled away.

"What?"

"You know I can't stay with you tonight baby."

"Why?

"You have to get up early."

"I don't care I'll be alright."

"John I'm not speaking as your girlfriend right now." "I'm speaking as your publicist and as your publicist I'm advising you to get plenty of rest for tomorrow."

"Katie as your client I can assure you I'll be fine."

"No John."

"Katie." He gave her a sad look.

"Is that supposed to make me cave?"

"Baby, I love you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do you love about me?"

"You're eyes, you're lips." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "Your body." He said as he ran his hand under her shirt again.

"Mmmmm." She moaned against his lips.

"I love that I can make you make that sound." He took off her shirt.

"You are such a bad influence on me sometimes."

"Yeah but you still love me right?"

"Mm-hmm."

Two days later John was getting flown back to the United States. They were late taking off. It was raining really hard all day. By nighttime it stopped and they were in the air. All that were on the plane was John and the pilots. John knew the captain. They'd been in the air for about five hours. They were flying over the ocean.

"So how've you been Max?" John asked.

"Really good." "Hey are you still with that pretty blonde?" "What's her name, Kayla?"

"Katie." "Yeah."

"How is she?"

"She's gonna be my wife soon."

"You're getting married?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"That's really great." The co-pilot Joey said.

"You wanna see a picture of her?"

"Sure." John got out his wallet and took out her picture. He stood up and handed it to him. He looked at it. "She's beautiful." He said as he handed it back.

"Thank you." "She's the love of my life." He sat back down looked at her picture and smiled. Sudden turbulence caused his Coke can to spill on his shirt. He could feel it soaking through and took off his dog tags so they wouldn't get wet.

"Sorry about that John." Max said.

"That's ok." All of a sudden an alarm started going off.

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"Engine failure we're going down." As the started to go down faster and faster all John could think about was Katie. He could see the water getting closer out his window. Suddenly the roof of the plane started breaking apart right above John. In a matter of seconds there was a huge gap above him. A few seconds later he was sucked like a vacuum through the hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie went to sleep very early last night. She knew that she was going to see John in the morning and she couldn't wait. She was going to start talking about planning the wedding. She couldn't believe that in just a few months she'd be Mrs. Cena. She was dreaming.

_Katie was in the kitchen of her home making dinner for her family. She had a big pregnant belly. John came through the front door._

_"Katie I'm home." John said._

_"I'm in the kitchen." A few seconds later she felt him kiss the back of her neck._

_"I missed you, Mrs. Cena."_

_"I missed you to." She turned her head and they kissed._

_"How's my little girl?" He asked as he rubbed her stomach with both hands._

_"She's doing great."_

_"Where's little John?"_

_"He's upstairs."_

_"Little John." John called up the stairs. Little John came down the stairs. He was four years old and the perfect mixture of Katie and John._

_"Daddy." He said._

_"Hey buddy." He said as picked him up. "Were you a good boy for mommy?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Good."_

_"Dinner's almost done." Katie said._

Katie was awakened by her cell phone ringing. She answered it.

"Is that you John?" She asked.

No Katie this is Stephanie Mcmahon."

"Oh hi Stephanie."

"Katie there's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"My father's private jet crashed into the ocean last night."

"What?" "Oh my god, John." "Is he hurt?" "Is he alive?"

"I don't know all I know is it went down." "I'm going to the air traffic control base." "I can give you the address."

"Ok I'll meet you there." Stephanie gave her the address. "I'll be right there."

"Try not to panic Katie." "We don't know anything yet."

"I'll try."

Katie hung up the phone and went down the hall to Randy's room. She frantically knocked on his door.

"Randy!" "Randy please open the door!" She yelled. "He opened the door.

"Katie what's wrong?"

"The jet John was on crashed into the ocean last night!" "I don't know if John's alive or dead." "I'm going to the air traffic control base right now." "I'll let you know what's going on."

"You're in no condition to drive." "I'll drive you give me one second."

"Ok."

They were in the car driving there.

"Randy I'm scared." She said.

"There's nothing to be scared of Katie." "John's fine I know it."

When they got to the building Stephanie was already there.

"Stephanie do you know anything yet?" Katie asked.

"No I just got here." A man came walking out.

"Hello." He said. "I'm Mr. Andrews." "I'm head of quality control."

"Hi I'm Stephanie Mcmahon." "This is Katie Vaughn and Randy Orton."

"As far as we can tell by our instruments the crashed happened at about 9:30 last night." "That's when we lost communication with them." "We've notified the police and coast guard." "They looking for survivors and they got drivers searching the plane." The phone rang. "Excuse me." He picked up the phone. "Hello?" "I see." "What about the passenger?" "I see." "Thank you." He hung up the phone. "They found the pilot and co-pilot, they're dead."

"Oh my god." Katie said. "What about John Cena?"

"He's missing from the plane."

"Then that means he's alive somewhere." "You have to send out a search party to find him."

"That's what the coast guard is for but Miss Vaughn, the odds of finding him alive are not very good."

"What do you mean?"

"He could be injured, the ocean is infested with sharks."

"No he's not dead!" She shouted. "We're supposed to be starting our lives together, he can't be dead!" Randy hugged her. "Randy he's not dead." "He's not, he can't be."

"I know he's not." "Come on let's go back to the hotel." "There's nothing we can do here."

Three days later Katie was still on the road. She wanted to be there incase they found John. She was in her hotel room. There was a knock at her door. She answered it. It was Randy.

"Hi Randy."

"Oh god Katie you look terrible." She had bags and dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Thanks." "Wanna come in?" He went in they sat on the couch.

"Kay how long's it been since you slept?"

"Three days."

"Katie you need sleep."

"I'll sleep when John's back with me."

"You know John wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

"Randy in all the four years we've been together, do you know why I never pushed John about getting married?"

"Why?"

"I knew once he decided that's what he wanted we'd be together forever." "Now this happens right when everything was going great." "I wanted to start talking about wedding plans and children."

"You still can Kay, he's coming back." "He loves you way to much not to." There was another knock at the door. Katie got up and answered it.

"Miss Vaughn?" A man asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Lieutenant Taylor."

"Has John been found?"

"No but they did find some of his personal affects in the plane." He handed her two clear plastic bags. She shut the door and sat back down.

"They found these on the plane." She opened the first one. It was his wallet. Katie looked through it. "He keeps a picture of me right here." She said pointing to the empty space. "It must've fallen out." When she opened the second bag his dog tags were inside. "Oh god." "Randy you know John never took these off."

"I know."

"What if he is- She stopped and broke into tears. Randy hugged her. "I can't live without him Randy." "I can't." She sobbed.

"It's alright Katie." "Don't cry."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three months since the crash. During the last three months the coast guard continually searched for John. Much to Katie's disappointment they came up with nothing. The search had been called off. John's parents decided to declare him dead. They talked it over with Katie and they all decided everyone needed closure. They were having a memorial service for him in West Newbury, Massachusetts tomorrow. Katie was a mess. She cried herself to sleep every night. Talking to Randy helped a little. She was at home it was midnight. She decided to call Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Randy."

"You can't sleep either?"

"No." "You're coming tomorrow right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"How are you holding up?"

"Bad." "I miss him so much." She said starting to cry.

"I know." "I miss him to." "He was my best friend."

"I know." "It just doesn't seem real."

"Yeah, it feels like a bad dream."

"What am I gonna do?"

"It'll take time but we'll get through it." "I'll talk to you anytime you want no matter what time it is."

"It's nice to have someone else who sort of knows what I'm going through."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna take a sleeping pill and go to bed." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next day Katie flew to Massachusetts and drove to the church. She was in a room away from everyone pacing back and forth. Randy came in.

"Randy I can't do this." She said continuing to pace.

"Katie sit down."

"I can't sit down."

"Katie." He got in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Katie calm down ok?"

"I thought I could do this but I can't." "I'm not ready."

"Kay, I know you don't wanna deal with this." "I don't want to either but it's been three months." "It's time to say goodbye."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"If I say goodbye that really means that he's… he's d- "D- She started to sob Randy hugged her.

"I know." "I know." "Ssh, ssh, it's ok Katie." "I know it hurts."

"It's not fair." She said through her tears.

"It's not."

"I love him."

"I know."

"We were gonna start a family." "We didn't talk about it much but I know it was something we both wanted."

"It was." "John told me." "He said that was one of the reasons he wanted to marry you."

"That's all gone now, everything, everything I wanted for us, gone."

"It's not gonna be easy Katie but the way to start healing is to say goodbye." He looked her in the eyes. "I won't leave your side, I promise." "Come on."

"Ok."

They went out to the main room. There were pictures of John setup everywhere. From his childhood to his teens years, till now. After a few minutes everyone took there seats. Katie and Randy sat next to each other. The preacher began.

"We are here today to say goodbye to John Felix Anthony Cena Jr." "A beloved brother and friend." He talked for a little while. "I understand that some of you would like to say something." Randy stood up and went to the front of the room.

"As many of you know John was my best friend." He said. "I knew him for a little over fourteen years." "We started our careers at the same time." "John was much more then a friend to me, he was a brother." He said as he fought back tears. "It makes me sad that he was taken from us so soon." "I'll miss you John." He went back to his seat.

After John's mom and dad spoke it was Katie's turn. She got up and went to the front of the room.

"I was with John for four years." "We were going to get married." "It hurts really bad that that'll never happened now." "John made me so happy." "One of the things I loved about him was his persistence." "That's how he got me to go out with him." "He must've asked me twenty times." "I'm glad I said yes." "It was the best decision of my life." "John, I love you." She started to cry a little. "See you in heaven."

She went and sat back down.

After it was over John's parents came up to her.

"Katie can you come to the house?" John Sr. asked. "John had a video taped will." "We'd like you to be there for the reading."

"I'll come."

Randy drove Katie to John's parents. There were three different tapes. One was addressed to John's mom. The other to his dad. The last one was for Katie. John popped on the screen.

"Hi Katie." He said. "If your watching this that means I'm dead." "I don't want you to be sad for to long." "I want everyone to see your beautiful smile." "I'm leaving you my house and my cars." "Listen Katie, I know you're probably hurting really bad right now." "No matter if I'm alive or not I'll always be with you." "I want you to know that I love you with all my heart." "It's not goodbye though because wherever I am, I'll be waiting for you." It faded to black.

"I love you to." She said.

Randy drove her back to the church. They were standing outside her car.

"Are you going back to Connecticut?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"If you need anything just call." "Just to talk or whatever."

"Thanks I will." "Thanks for being there for me today." "I don't think I could've made it through today without you."

"No problem." They hugged. "See ya Kay."

"Bye."

It was nighttime. Katie was at home. She was sitting in front of her mirror dresser. She opened a drawer and took out the box that the engagement ring came in. She took off the ring and put it in the box. Then she took John's dog tags out of the plastic bag. She looked at them for a second and kissed them, like John always used to do. She put the dog tags and box in a locked drawer and locked it. She took a sleeping pill and got into bed. As she laid there she started to think about her and John.

**Flashback**

_Katie and John had been dating for two months. They just got back from a date. Katie had invited John to her house for the first time. They walked through the front door._

_"I had fun tonight." John said._

_"Me to."_

_"So this is your house?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Nice place."_

_"Thanks." _

_"Next time you'll have to come to my house."_

_"I'd like to."_

_"So do I get the grand tour?"_

_"Yeah." "I was thinking baby." She said as she stepped closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Since this is your first time at my house, maybe we can do something else together for the first time to." She said smiling._

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You sure you're ready?" She kissed him. He kissed her back. He lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They started going up the stairs._

_"My bedroom's at the end of the hall." She mumbled against his lips. He laid her down on the bed. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. "What?"_

_"I want this to be the first time that I tell you, that I'm in love with you, Katie."_

_"You love me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I love you to John." They kissed._

**End Of Flashback**

Katie laid there quietly sobbing and wiping her tears away.


	6. Chapter 6

It was three months later. Katie hadn't worked in three months. She decided to take some time off. Randy called her every night to make sure she was ok. Sometimes they would talk for hours. It all depended on what Katie's mood was. She felt so lonely. She decided she was going to do her best to try and move on with her life. So far she wasn't off to a very good start. Thanksgiving was in two days. Katie and John would usually alternate which of there parents houses they would go to. This year they were supposed to go to John's parents. Katie decided not to go anywhere. She just wanted to stay home by herself. She was making herself dinner when the phone rang. She picked it up from the charger.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." "Randy said.

"Hey Randy."

"What are you doing?"

"Making dinner."

"What are you making?"

"Onion chicken and potatoes."

"Yum."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm at the arena."

"Good luck in your match."

"Have you been watching Raw?"

"No I can't." "It reminds me of John."

"It's ok to think about John."

"Every time I do I cry."

"That's ok."

"It's been six months I don't want to cry anymore."

"It's part of the grieving process."

"Did you cry?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"The day of the memorial service." "After you left and sat in my car and I cried."

"You could've cried in front of me."

"I know but I'm a man it's different."

"How?"

"It just is." "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing."

"You're not going to your parents?"

"No I'm not in the mood."

"You have to do something."

"No I don't." "Are you getting Alanna for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah I'm cooking."

"That's nice."

"If you're not eating Thanksgiving what are you gonna eat?"

"I don't know I'll find something." "I don't have much to be thankful for anymore."

"Sure you do."

"Like what?"

"You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny, you have tons of people that love you."

"Tell Alanna I said hi."

"I will."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Two days later it was Thanksgiving day. Katie was sitting in her living room. She looked at a picture of her and John on the end table and picked it up. She started thinking about the last time they saw each other.

**Flashback**

_It was the morning John had to leave for Rome. Katie and John were in bed asleep. The alarm clock started going off. Katie reached over and turned it off._

_"John." She said. "Baby wake up." John groaned._

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm tired."_

_"Oh you're tired huh?" "Imagine that." "I told you we shouldn't have had sex last night." John opened his eyes._

_"I don't remember you complaining once we started."_

_"That's because it's always amazing." "Now get up."_

_"Ok I'll get up." He pushed himself up on his hands and started to crawl over Katie. When he was over top of her he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back._

_"John you're gonna be late." She mumbled against his lips._

_"It's not me your lips must have magnets in them."_

_"Honey." She said pulling away. "Go take a shower."_

_"Ok." He gave her one more quick kiss and got up. "Wanna come with me?_

_"Shut up and get in the shower." She said smiling._

_"Don't leave until I get out."_

_"I won't."_

_As John showered she got dressed. When John got out of the shower he got dressed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed tying his shoes._

_"I'm leaving now." She said._

_"Come here." She walked over to him and they kissed. "You know I still have like ten minutes before I gotta leave." He said grinning._

_"No."_

_"Katie, I'm not gonna see you for two whole days."_

_"I'll tell you what, when you get back and we start moving my stuff into your house, I'll let you carry me upstairs and have your way with me."_

_"I'm holding you to that."_

_"I know." She kissed him. "Bye."_

_"Bye." Katie walked to the door and opened it. "Mrs. Cena." She turned around and smiled. "I love you."_

_"I love you to." She closed the door._

**End Of Flashback**

She started to cry as she looked at the picture.

"I miss you." She said out loud.

The doorbell rang. She wiped her tears put the picture back and opened the door. It was Randy and Alanna. They had grocery bags with them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Katie asked surprised.

"We decided to eat Thanksgiving dinner with you aunt Katie." Alanna said.

"Well come on in." They all went into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about a thing Katie." Randy said. "I'll take care of everything." "Just sit down and relax."

"I feel like I should help with something."

"Ok if you want to."

A few hours later dinner was done. They had turkey with all the side dishes.

"Do you wanna carve the turkey?" Randy asked looking at Katie.

"No you can do it."

"Ok." After everyone got there food they started to eat.

"This is really good Randy."

"Thanks."

After dinner they were all sitting in the living room. Alanna was sitting on the floor watching cartoons. Katie and Randy were sitting on the couch.

"That was delicious." Katie said.

"Well that was one good thing about being with Sam." "She taught me how to cook." "My final papers came through last month."

"So everything's final now?"

"Yep."

"Good for you."

"Kay are you gonna go back to work?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was thinking I could use somebody to handle all my appearances and stuff." "What do you say?"

"Let me think about it."

"Ok."

An hour later Randy and Alanna were getting ready to leave.

"Come here Alanna." Katie said bending down and picking her up. Alanna hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"I know you're sad that uncle John went to heaven." "I wanted to make you feel better."

"Thank you Alanna."

"I love you aunt Katie."

"I love you to." She put her down and hugged Randy. "Thanks for coming Randy it was really sweet of you."

"I'm happy to do it." "See you later."

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

Katie decided to take the job Randy offered her. She'd been working for him for a month. At first it was strange for her to get involved in the WWE without John. She was doing her best to adjust to it. She was sitting in her hotel room waiting for Randy there so she could give him a copy of his schedule. About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. She answered it.

"Hey Randy." She said. He was holding a cup holder with two cups in it.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in and sat down.

"Coffee?"

"You didn't have to buy me a coffee."

"It's ok I was buying one for myself anyway." "You like cream and sugar in yours right?"

"Yeah."

"This one's yours." He handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." "Careful it's really hot." She took a sip and sat it down.

"Here's your schedule." He picked up a copy.

"Jesus I don't get a day off for awhile."

"Yeah."

"Let's see autograph signing today at three then the show."

"That's how it goes for the next three days."

"Well it's nothing I can't handle."

"I know.

"I talked to Alanna today." "She said to tell you hi."

"Tell her I said hi to."

"I will."

"How is she doing with everything?"

"You mean the divorce?"

"Yeah."

"When we decided to get a divorce, me and Sam sat Alanna down and explained to her that we love her but we can't live in the same house anymore." "She seems to be adjusting really well."

"That's good."

"I better get going." "See you at the arena later.

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night at the arena Katie was walking down the hall. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Katie this is Stephanie Mcmahon."

"Hi."

"Are you in the building?"

"Yes."

"Can you come by my office please?" "I'd like to speak with you."

"Ok."

"See you in a minute."

"Ok."

Katie went to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in. "Hi Katie please sit down." She sat down. "We haven't really had time to talk since you've been back." "How are you doing?"

"Good."

"I know it's been difficult for you since John passed."

"You can't even imagine."

"Have you been to any kind of a grief counselor or therapist?"

"No."

"Well if you'd like to I can give you a name."

"Thank you for the offer but no." "I'm handling things fine on my own."

"Ok if you change your mind or ever need anything let me know."

"I will." "Thank you."

"I know I've told you this before but I am so sorry for what happened."

"I know I don't blame you or your father or the company." "It was just an accident."

"I'm glad to see that you're doing a little better."

"It's been hard but I'm trying."

"I'm glad we could have this time to talk."

"Me to."

"You can go now."

"Alright."

After the show Katie went back to the hotel. She was walking in. She saw Randy standing outside smoking a cigarette. She stopped.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"You did good tonight."

"Thanks."

"Yuck, I'll never understand how you can smoke those nasty things."

"I've quit a couple times but I just can't stay away from them."

"Sounds like you're having an affair with them."

"Yeah and it's good to." "I could go for a beer what about you?"

"Sure."

"Wanna go get one?"

"I have two in my room if you wanna come up."

"Ok."

They went up to Katie's room. Randy was sitting in a chair Katie was on the couch.

"Do you like being back to work?" Randy asked.

"Yeah it gives me something to do." "It's been awhile since I drank."

"Me to." "I'll never forget the first time I got drunk." "It's a funny story."

"Tell me."

"I was sixteen and I was at a party." "I had about ten beers." "One of my friends had just gotten a brand new car." "He was giving me a ride home and I threw up in it." "He was pissed at me." Katie laughed.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that smile."

"It feels nice to smile again."

"You look so much prettier when you smile." "Not that you're not beautiful either way because you are." Katie smiled and blushed.

"You're blushing." He smirked. Slowly Randy leaned forward. Katie was leaning closer to him to. His lips touched hers. He kissed her softly after a few seconds she kissed him back. Slowly it became more passionate. Katie got up and sat on Randy's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He had his arms around her back. As the kiss went on she lid her hands down his chest. "Katie." He moaned against her lips. "Randy." She moaned back. Suddenly as if something made them stop they both pulled away. They looked at each other with shame and regret in there eyes. Katie got off of Randy went into her bedroom and shut the door. She threw herself on the bed and started to cry.

Randy got up went back his room and sat on the couch. He put his head back.

"What the hell was I thinking?" "I can't do that." He said out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

Katie woke up the next morning. For awhile she just laid there. She was so confused. She and Randy kissed last night. She really needed someone to talk to. She got up took a shower and decided to call her mom.

"Hello?" Her mom said.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Katie."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Great."

"Katie is everything ok?"

"Not really."

"Wanna talk about it?

"I'm so confused mom."

"What happened?"

"I did something last night I never thought I'd do."

"What?"

"Randy and I kissed."

"You did?"

"Yes." "We were talking, he made me laugh and said how beautiful I look when I smile then it happened."

"Did you like it?"

"I don't know." "I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"He's John's best friend."

"Sweetie John's gone." "He'd want you to move on." "Answer me honestly, do you have any feelings for Randy?"

"I don't know." "We have been getting to know each other better." "He's really sweet." "We talk about stuff." "I don't know what to do."

"I think you should talk to him about it." "You both need to get your feelings out in the open."

"Maybe I'll do that."

"Katie, even if you do like Randy it's ok." "It's nothing to feel guilty or ashamed of." "Randy is a good man."

"I know." "I'm gonna go."

Randy was down in the hotel gym working out. Rey Mysterio walked up to him.

"Hey man." Rey said.

"Hey."

"Are you ok?"

"No I'm an asshole."

"What's wrong?"

"I was having a beer with Katie last night." "We were talking, then we kissed."

"You kissed?"

"Yeah." "How could I do that to John?" "Katie was his girl."

"Randy what you and Katie did wasn't wrong." "It's not like she's still with John and you kissed her."

"Well it feels wrong."

"I think I know what's bothering you." "You liked it when you kissed her didn't you?"

"No."

"Randy."

"Yeah."

"It's ok."

"This is Katie, Rey I can't like Katie."

"You like her?"

"Yes a lot." "I don't want to but she's so beautiful, since she's been working for me we're spending a lot more time together." "I like spending time with her." "I never meant to get feelings for her." "I haven't felt this way about a woman since I was with Sam." "I feel guilty."

"Don't feel guilty." "Would you feel guilty if this were any other woman?"

"No but I feel like I'm disrespecting John."

"Randy, John's dead." "He'd want Katie to be happy no matter who she was with."

"It's just confusing."

"Talk to her." "See how she's feeling."

"She probably hates me."

"I doubt that." "Just talk to her."

"I might."

"Do it."

Later Katie was at the arena. She knew she'd have to go see Randy eventually. An hour after being there she finally decided to go to his locker room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. "Kay I think we should talk."

"Me to."

"I hope you're not mad at me."

"I'm not."

"Good." "I wasn't planning on kissing you."

"I know." "It's ok." "I'm sorry I reacted like I did." "It's just it's been a long time since I've kissed someone and it took me by surprise."

"Me to." "To be honest Katie, I liked it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I really don't know how I feel about it."

"I understand."

"Not to say that you're not a good kisser or anything." Randy smiled. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah."

"I'm nervous."

"Why?" "Kay, it's still me."

"I know."

"For the record you're a pretty good kisser yourself." "This is just an idea." "Would you like to have dinner with me Friday night?" "To see if there really is something between us?"

"Ok, it couldn't hurt."

"Ok Friday then."


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday Katie was really nervous. She hadn't been on a date with anyone but John in five years. She was still confused but willing to give Randy a chance. In a way they were like teenagers. Ever since they made there date they couldn't be in same room with each other without smiling. Katie was getting ready for the day. There was a knock at her door. She answered it. A man was standing there. He was holding roses.

"Katie Vaughn?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Here." He said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you." He walked away. Katie shut the door. She took the card out of the flowers. It read.

Katie, I can't wait for tonight – Randy

Katie took out her cell phone and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi it's Katie."

"Hey Kay."

"I got the roses."

"Do you like them?"

"Yes thank you." "They're beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"Randy that restaurant we're going to tonight, should I dress up?"

"Yeah." "If we have a good time at dinner I'd like to do something afterwards."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok."

"I gotta go but see you at the arena later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Katie went out shopping for a new dress. She found a nice pretty light blue one.

"Katie I thought that was you." Katie turned around.

"Hi Eve."

"Hi."

"What are you shopping for?"

"A dress."

"For what?"

"I have a date."

"You have a date?"

"Yeah."

"Good I'm happy for you." "Who are you going out with?"

"Randy Orton."

"You'll have a great time."

"I hope." "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"For the longest time I was with John." "I knew him so well." "Now I have to go back to that stage of learning about someone new."

"You've known Randy for years."

"Yeah but we've never been on a date."

"This will be a good experience for both of you." "You'll get to know each other on a whole new level."

"We kind of already have."

"What do you mean?"

"A couple nights ago, we kissed."

"You did?"

"Yeah." "That's why Randy asked me on this date tonight." "He wants to know if there's really something between us."

"Do you think there is?"

"I don't know."

"I think you and Randy would make a great couple."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Well good luck tonight."

"Thanks."

Later that night Katie was at the arena. She went to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi come on in." He said. She went in.

"You seem happy tonight."

"I'm always happy when I have a date with a stunningly gorgeous woman." Katie smiled. "Did you bring what you were gonna wear tonight with you?"

"Yeah."

"So did I." "I figured we can both change and go to the restaurant from here."

"Ok." "I gotta go." "See you later."

"Bye Kay."

When the show was over Katie had just finished getting her dress on. Randy's locker room door was open this time. She walked in.

"Randy?" She called.

"I'll be right out I'm putting my shirt on."

"Ok." A few seconds later he came out. He was wearing a white dress shirt and jeans. He looked at Katie.

"Wow, Katie you look great."

"Thanks." "You look really cute."

"Thanks." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They took separate cars to the restaurant. They were eating there food and talking.

"Katie, what do you look for in a man you date?" Randy asked.

"I like a man I can talk to." "Someone who makes me laugh." "Someone who loves children because I love children." "Someone who's not afraid to show emotion from time to time."

"That's sounds exactly like me."

"I would prefer not to date a man that smokes."

"I'll quit."

"I mean if we were in a serious relationship."

"I would say this evening has gone pretty well." "Wouldn't you?"

"Yes I'm having a great time."

"I'm glad me to." "Do you like motorcycles?"

"I've never been on one."

"It's fun." "I have a bike stashed in a garage not far from here." "Wanna go for a ride?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, it's safe." "I won't let anything happened to you Katie, I promise."

"Ok."

"Good."

After dinner Katie followed Randy to a garage. They got on the bike.

"Hold on Kay."

"Ok." She said nervously.

"Don't worry this is gonna be fun."

They rode around for awhile. Randy stopped at a lake. They got off the bike and sat under a tree in the grass.

"You're right the ride was fun." Katie said.

"See." "Katie I've had more fun tonight then I've had in a long time."

"Me to."

"I'm not gonna lie to you." He looked at her and took her hand. "I have feelings for you Katie."

"I have feelings for you to and it scares me."

"Why?"

"What if we fall in love and something happens to you?" "I can't go through that again Randy."

"Katie nothings gonna happened to me I promise." "I would like us to try."

"Ok."

"I'll quit smoking and everything I promise." Katie laughed. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Ok." They kissed.

**I got a tattoo it's my profile pic if you wanna take a look. **


	10. Chapter 10

Katie and Randy had been dating for three months. Katie hadn't felt this good in a long time. She and Randy were having a lot of fun together. She loved spending time with him. From the way things were going she could see things getting very serious with him. She hoped he felt the same way but was to afraid to bring it up. Katie was walking down the hall of the hotel. She was going to Randy's room. She knocked twice and he didn't answer. Finally she decided to use her key. She went in.

"Randy?" She called. She went into the bedroom. He was asleep. She smiled. She leaned down by his face. "Randy." "Honey." He opened his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." He leaned up and kissed her. She kissed him back. She got on the bed. She was on top of him. He wrapped her arms around her back. They broke the kiss and smiled.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you missed me."

"I did baby."

"Good I missed you to."

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's ok."

"I can't wait until tomorrow." "Just you, me and Alanna all weekend."

"I've been thinking about that." "Maybe now isn't the right time to tell her."

"Kay we've been seeing other for three months." "We have to tell her sometime."

"What if we tell her and she doesn't like me anymore?"

"Alanna loves you."

"Yeah she loves me as aunt Katie." "She might hate me as her daddy's girlfriend."

"No she won't." "It'll be fine." "Trust me."

"Ok."

"You know, that's the first time I've ever heard you refer to yourself as my girlfriend."

"Really?" "I could've sworn I've said it before."

"Not in front of me." "I like it."

"Me to."

"I'm really happy Katie."

"Me to happier then I've been in a long time."

"When's the next thing I gotta do start?"

"In about a half hour." "Why?"

"Well I'm here you're here, we're all alone and on my bed."

"And you wanna have sex?"

"Would that be so bad?"

"I don't know, we've never had sex with each other before."

"Are you worried or something?"

"It has nothing to do with you." "I want to sleep with you."

"But?"

"But it's been a long time since I've done anything with anyone." "I'm just worried that I'll be a big disappointment to you."

"Katie, it'll be great." "You don't have to worry." "Just relax." They kissed. Randy rolled Katie on her back. Her cell phone rang. "Let it ring." He mumbled against her lips.

"I have to get it."

"Ok." He got off of her.

"Sorry." She answered her phone. "Hello?" "Yes."

The next day Katie was at Randy's house in St. Louis. Alanna just got there. They were all sitting on the couch.

"Hi aunt Katie." Alanna said.

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Good."

"Alanna aunt Katie and I have something to tell you." Randy said.

"Ok."

"You're gonna be seeing a lot more of aunt Katie now."

"Good." "I like spending time with her."

"Don't you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Aunt Katie is my girlfriend now."

"So you kiss her and stuff now?"

"Yes."

"I don't have to call her mommy right?"

"No you don't." Katie said. "Nothing changes between you and me." "I'm still aunt Katie."

"Ok."

"Alanna how do you feel about this?" Randy asked.

"You can like aunt Katie daddy it's ok."

"Ok." "Well I'm hungry I'm gonna start dinner."

A few hours later it was time for Alanna to go to bed.

"Ok Alanna say goodnight to aunt Katie." Randy said.

"Goodnight aunt Katie."

"Goodnight."

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"Yeah I'll be here in time for breakfast."

"Ok."

After Randy put Alanna to bed he was sitting on the couch with Katie.

"See I told you she'd be fine with it." He said.

"I guess I was just nervous because you're the first guy I've dated that has a kid."

"Katie you know in two weeks I have that four days off."

"Of course I know that."

"I want us to go away together."

"You mean like a romantic getaway?"

"Yes." "It's in Colorado."

"What's in Colorado?"

"My cabin in the mountains."

"You have a cabin in the mountains?"

"Yeah it's all by itself." "You're gonna love it."

"Sounds like fun." "I'm getting kind of tired I'm gonna go to the hotel." Randy walked her to the door. "Bye."

"Bye." They kissed. "See you in the morning."

"Ok."

Two weeks later Katie and Randy just pulled up to the cabin in Colorado. You could see mountains covered in snow behind the cabin.

"This is beautiful." Katie said.

"Wait until you see the inside." They went inside. There was a huge living room with a brick fireplace, fully furnished with a huge kitchen to the left and a beautiful staircase made out of wood. "Come upstairs you have to see the view." They went into the bedroom it was huge. So was the bed. There was a sliding glass door that led out to a baloney. "Come here." Randy opened the door. When they stepped out on the baloney they had a close up view of the mountains.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is." "Wanna go downstairs and sit by the fireplace?" "I'll start a fire and we can drink champagne."

"Ok."

They went back down and each had three glasses of champagne. They were sitting on the floor. Katie was sitting up against Randy.

"I love this place." Katie said.

"I knew you would."

"Was this your and Sam's getaway place?"

"No I just bought this place last month." "I want it to be our getaway place."

"Sounds good to me." "I've never seen a more beautiful place."

"I've never seen a more beautiful woman." She kissed him. "Randy."

"What?"

"Ready for bed yet?"

"I'm not really tired."

"I don't wanna sleep."

"Oh." He grinned. "Come on." They went up to the bedroom. Randy held Katie close to him. "Don't worry Kay, I'll be gentle."

"I know Randy, I trust you." They kissed and laid back on the bed. Slowly they removed each other's clothes. Randy just stared at Katie's body. "What?"

"Nothing, you're beautiful." They kissed. She whimpered a little when she felt Randy inside her. He looked at her. "It's ok, I'm fine." She kissed him and felt him start to move. "Oh Randy." She moaned against his lips. "Katie you are so amazing." He groaned.

After they finished Katie was laying on Randy's chest.

"Randy are you still awake?" She asked.

"Yeah." She looked at him.

"I never thought I'd say this to anyone again." "Randy, I love you."

"I love you to Katie." They kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie and Randy had been together now for a little over a year. They both really loved each other and were the happiest they'd ever been. Randy asked Katie to move in with him and she said yes. She'd already sold her house in Connecticut. They were going to start moving her stuff in over the weekend. They were both at hotel asleep. Katie heard the alarm clock going off. She turned it off.

"Not already." Randy said.

"Come on honey get up."

"I don't want to." "I wanna cuddle."

"If you don't get up right now we can't go to breakfast before you leave."

"Who needs breakfast?" He kissed her. "I'd rather have you."

"Didn't you get enough of me last night?"

"Kay you can never have enough of something you love."

"So do you love me or the sex?"

"You and when we have sex because it's great every time." "You know what I can't wait for?"

"What?"

"For you." He kissed her. "To be at home where you belong."

"I can't wait either." "You have to get up."

"Alright." "Right after you do something."

"What?"

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." She laughed and kissed him.

"Good I love you to."

After Randy showered and got ready they went to breakfast.

"Kay are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No, you're scared." "Katie I know you worry when I have to fly somewhere and you can't go with me." "Like always, I'll call you as soon I land."

"I know."

"Smile." She smiled. "That's better."

"I'll try not to worry but you know I have anxiety when it comes to that."

"I know and I understand why." "Nothing like is gonna happen to me."

"It could."

"Baby how many times do we have to have this conversation?" "Yes, something like that could happened but it's not going to."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I just, I don't wanna lose you to."

"You won't." He looked at his watch. "I gotta go." They stood up and hugged. "I'll be back by tonight."

"Ok." "I love you Randy."

"I love you to." "Give me a kiss." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

It was very late at night. Katie was in bed asleep. Randy used his key to get into the room. He changed his clothes and snuggled up next to Katie. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm back Kay." He said.

"Hi." She said tiredly.

"Hi."

"How did it go?"

"Good it only took about fifty takes."

"Good."

"See you in the morning."

"Ok."

It was the weekend Katie and Randy were moving Katie's stuff in. He was bringing the last of the boxes upstairs. Katie was in the bedroom unpacking what they already bought up.

"That's the last of them." Randy said.

"Thanks baby."

"No problem." She finished putting her clothes away and sat down on the bed next to Randy. "I can't believe you finally live here."

"I know." "Are you sure you're not gonna get sick of me now?"

"That happened a long time ago." He said jokingly.

"Well thanks."

"I'm kidding."

"I know."

"I'd never get sick of you."

"Good." They kissed and laid back on the bed. Katie was holding Randy in her arms.

"This is nice."

"Yeah it is." "I like it."

"Kay."

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you I want to have a baby?"

"I don't think you can."

"You know what I mean?" "Not that we'd have to try for one now." "Sometime in the future I mean."

"I'd love to."

"Great."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yeah." "I love you and I want us to eventually start a family."

"Well you already have a family." "I don't."

"Yes you do."

"As much as I love Alanna, she's not mine." "I wish she was." "I love her like she is."

"I know."

"How many kids do you want?"

"One more of each."

"What if we don't get a boy and a girl?"

"We can always keep trying."

"Wanna practice?" She said smiling.

"Not that I need to but I'm always up for it." They kissed.

It was Monday night. They were at Raw. Katie was walking Randy to the curtain. His music came on.

"Good luck." She said. She kissed him.

"Thanks."

She watched in the back as he won he match. When it was over he got dressed and was getting ready to a segment for the Internet show. "Backstage Fallout." Katie was standing off to the side.

"Randy how did it feel to get the win tonight?" The reporter asked.

"Great." "I'd like to introduce the Internet to the one person that makes me feel that great all the time." "Katie come here." He said looking in her direction.

"What?" She said confused.

"Come here." She went and took next to him. "Everyone this is my incredible girlfriend, Katie." "A woman who I love more then anything in the world." He said turning to face her. "A woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"What?" "Randy are you- He took a box out of pocket and opened it. There was a ring inside. "Oh my god." He got down on one knee.

"Katie Andrea Vaughn, will you marry me?"

"Yes Randy." "Yes I will." He put the ring on her finger. He stood up and they hugged. "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

Katie and Randy had been engaged for four months. There wedding was tomorrow. Katie couldn't wait. She was so happy. She never thought she'd be marrying Randy someday. She knew they would have a wonderful life together. They were at the hotel. Randy got up early and went to the gym. Katie got up and got ready for the day. An hour later Randy came back with muffins and coffee.

"Hi baby." Katie said.

"Hi." He sat down next to her on the couch and they kissed. "Muffin?"

"Blueberry?"

"You know it."

"Ooh my favorite."

"Yep."

"Any reason why you're sucking up?" She said smiling.

"Can't a husband do something nice for his wife?"

"I'm not your wife yet."

"You will be." He said smiling.

"I know."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." "Wait till you see Alanna in her flower girl dress." "She looks adorable."

"I bet." "Do we really have to sleep separately tonight?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other the night before the wedding."

"We've haven't slept apart in over a year."

"We'll live."

"What if I get lonely?"

"Just think about all the fun we're gonna have at our cabin on our honeymoon."

"That is going to be fun."

"Yeah so if you feel lonely in the guestroom tonight just think about that."

"I have to sleep in the guest room in my own house."

"If you want the bedroom I'll sleep in the guestroom."

"I want us both to sleep in the bedroom."

"Randy after tonight we'll sleep in the same bed for the rest of our lives."

"What about the nights when you're mad at me?"

"Well maybe not those nights but it's good that we'll have them."

"Why?"

"We'll get to have really hot make up sex after."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"I don't plan on getting into many fights."

"Neither do I." "Hell I might pick a fight once in a while, just so we can have make up sex." Katie laughed.

"You're so bad."

"You love me anyway right?"

"Yeah." They kissed. Randy started kissing her neck. "Randy what are you doing?"

"Getting a head start on the honeymoon."

"Baby we can't right now."

"Why not?"

"We have to pack for our flight."

"But I love you."

"I love you to but, mmmm, we can't."

"I know you want to."

"Yes I do." She kissed him. "But we can't." "Tomorrow night, I promise."

"Ok."

"Help me pack."

A few hours later they were back home in Missouri. Katie was upstairs in the bedroom. She went into the closet reached up on the top self and pulled down a large metal locked box. She put it on the bed and unlocked it. Inside was a picture on John, the engagement ring he gave her and his dog tags. She took out the picture of John and held it.

"Hi John." She said out loud. "I can't believe it's been two years since you died." "It doesn't seem like that long." "I'm getting married tomorrow." "I hope you're not mad at me." "I wish you could let me know how you feel somehow." "I love Randy he'll take good care of me." "I'll always love you John, I promise." "See you one day." She kissed the picture and put it back in the box. She locked the box put it away and went down downstairs.

"Dinner's almost done Kay." Randy said.

"It smells great."

The next day everyone was at the church. Katie was so excited but also nervous. She had on a beautiful long white dress with frills at the bottom and a veil with flower patterns in it. Everyone had gone out already. Katie heard her music come on. She went out everyone turned to look at her. She was focused on Randy. She made it to him and they took each other's hands.

"Randy, do you take Katie to be your wife?" The priest said.

"I do." He said.

"Katie, do you take Randy to be your husband?"

"Yes I do." She said.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Missouri, I now pronounce man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

A few hours later they went to there cabin. They went inside. Randy picked Katie up like you would a bride and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed. They kissed. He broke it and looked down at her.

"Mrs. Orton."

"What, Mr. Orton?"

"I love you."

"I love you to.

Two years had passed. Three months ago Katie and Randy celebrated there two year anniversary. Randy was at home. Katie was out. Katie opened the front door.

"Randy?" He didn't answer. She went up to the bedroom and saw that he was asleep. She sat on the bed on her knees leaned over Randy and kissed his cheek. "Randy, wake up."

"Hi Kay." He opened his eyes and noticed her smiling. "I'm glad to see you're so happy."

"Wouldn't anyone who just found there gonna be a mommy be happy?"

"I guess they wou- "Wait, what?" He sat up. "Katie do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Yes, Randy, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god." "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh I just came from the doctor." He kissed her and hugged her.

"Yes this is great."

"I knew you'd be happy."

"Of course I am." "We're having a baby." "How far along are you?"

"Five weeks."

"I'm gonna be a daddy again, I love it." They kissed. "Katie, I love you so much."

"I love you to."

"I can't wait until you start showing, you're gonna look so beautiful." He kissed her stomach. "Hi little baby, this is your daddy." "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Katie was at home. She was eight and a half months pregnant. She had a big pregnant belly. She and Randy couldn't wait for the baby to be born. There was only two weeks left until that was supposed to happened. Katie was waiting for Alanna to come. It was Alanna's weekend to spend with Randy. He was going to be home later in the evening. He was at a house show Minnesota. Katie was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. She got up and answered it. Sam and Alanna were standing there.

"Hi aunt Katie." Alanna said.

"Hi Alanna." "Hi Sam."

"Hi Katie." Sam said. "Alanna come here." They hugged. "Be good for your daddy and Katie."

"I will." "I love you mommy."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

"Come on in Alanna." Katie said. She went in. "How are you?"

"Good." They sat down on the couch.

"How's school been going?"

"Good." "I brought a paper that I want daddy to see." "I got a gold star."

"Good for you."

"Wanna see it?"

"Yeah." Alanna got it out of her book bag.

"I had to write about my family." Katie started reading out loud.

"My name is Alanna Marie Orton." "I'm seven years old." "My daddy is a wrestler." "He beats people up and is on TV a lot." "My mommy is a model." She looks pretty for cameras all day." "I have a step mommy to." "I call her aunt Katie." "She's married to my daddy." "Her job is to keep track on all the things my daddy does." "I love her just as much as my real mommy." Katie said with tears in her eyes. "Soon aunt Katie is going to have a baby." "I can't wait until my little sister is here."

"Aunt Katie why are you crying?"

"It's just the baby, she makes me emotional at weird times." She said wiping her eyes. "Your daddy's gonna love this paper."

"When's he coming home?"

"He should be home for dinner."

"Good." Alanna looked over at the pictures on the wall and saw a picture of Randy, Katie and John. "Aunt Katie, do you still miss uncle John?"

"Do you remember uncle John?"

"A little bit." "He was really strong."

"Yeah he was." "I still miss him, I always will."

"Did you love him more then you love my daddy?"

"No." "Wanna help me with dinner?"

"I thought we were waiting for daddy."

"By the time it's almost done he should be here."

"Ok."

Two hours later dinner was just about done. Katie was chopping up vegetables. Alanna was sitting at the kitchen table. The front door opened.

"I'm home." Randy said.

"Daddy!" Alanna said as she jumped out of her chair and ran to Randy.

"Hi Alanna." They hugged.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you to." He kissed for forehead. "Where's aunt Katie?"

"In the kitchen." They went into the kitchen.

"Hi honey." Katie said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Here taste this sauce." She put the wooden spoon up to this mouth. He ate what was on the spoon.

"Mmmm, that is good." "I'm starving."

"We all are." "It should be done in a minute." Randy rubbed her stomach with both hands.

"How's my little Cadence today?"

"She's good but she missed her daddy."

"I missed her to." "Hi Cadence daddy's home." He kissed her stomach. "Whoa, she's kicking."

"She's saying hi back daddy." Alanna said. "Can I feel?"

"Yeah come here." Alanna put her hand on Katie's stomach.

"Hi Cadence."

"Ok dinner's done." Katie said. "Everyone sit down."

"Kay sit down." Randy said. "I'll get everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Sit."

"Thank you."

A couple hours after dinner it was time for Alanna to go to bed. Katie and Randy were both putting her to bed.

"Goodnight daddy." Alanna said.

"Goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Goodnight aunt Katie." She kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Katie said.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Can I say goodnight to Cadence?"

"Sure."

"Goodnight Cadence." "I love you." She kissed Katie stomach. "Get here soon."

Katie and Randy went downstairs. They were sitting on the couch.

"That was a great paper Alanna wrote." Randy said.

"I loved it." "It made me cry."

"The part where she said she loves you as much as her real mommy?"

"Yeah." "It felt good."

"You know she loves you."

"I know but a lot of little girls see there dad's new wives as wicked step mother types." "It's nice to know that Alanna loves me as much as I love her."

"Just wait until Cadence is born." "You'll get twice the love."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Ohh."

"What's wrong?"

"It's time."

"It's time?"

"Yeah."

"Ok let's go."

Randy called his parents to come and watch Alanna. He took Katie to the hospital. Two hours later she was delivering.

"You're doing great Kay." Randy said.

"Ok Katie, one more push and you'll see your daughter." The doctor said. "Now push." She pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later she heard the baby crying. They cleaned her off and wrapped her up.

"Katie she's perfect." Randy said. The nurse handed her to Katie.

"Hi Cadence." Katie said. "Mommy's here." She said as tears of joy fell from her face. "Randy she's here and she's beautiful."

"Yes she is."

"Say hi to your daddy."

"Hi Cadence I'm your daddy and I love you." He kissed the baby's forehead.

"I love you Cadence." She kissed her on the cheek. "I should thank your daddy."

"I should be thanking you Kay."

"We're a family Randy." "I love you."

"I love you to."

A few days later in Costa Rica, doctors were talking in a hospital. They were at a wing of the hospital where they kept the patients who could not be identified.

"This next case is a mystery." The Chief Of Staff said. "He's been here about five years now." "He was found washed up on an island and brought here." "He's suffered some kind of head injury." "We don't know the cause." "It's caused him to slip into a coma." "When he came here he was barely alive." "He's stable now and his brain activity is always going." "He's always been able to wake up at anytime." "All we know about him is what's in his chart." "Six foot one, brown hair, blue eyes." "He has a small scar acrossed his adams apple." They all looked at him. He had a beard and his hair was long. "As you can see as of today his condition hasn't changed."

"Was there nothing on him when he was brought in doctor?" Another doctor said.

"No forms of identification." "Just a cell phone that was ruined by the water." "Oh and this picture." The doctor took it out of the draw beside the bed. It was very faded from getting wet and exposure to the sun. "I'm assuming this is his wife or girlfriend." "It was clenched in his hand when he was brought in." "There's a message on the back." The message read.

To my love,

I'm yours forever. – Katie


	14. Chapter 14

Three months had passed. Katie and Randy couldn't have been happier as parents. They loved taking care of Cadence. Katie and Randy were getting ready to leave for Hawaii for a week to celebrate there three year anniversary. They were leaving Cadence with a sitter. They were upstairs finishing packing. Cadence was laying on the bed. Katie picked her up.

"Cadence mommy's gonna miss you so much." She kissed her cheek. "Maybe we should take you with us."

"Funny Kay."

"Randy I've never left her before."

"I know but she'll be fine."

"I know but it's for a whole week." "Actually nine days because you have to work for two days after."

"Do you wanna just stay home?" "We can if that's what you want."

"No, I wanna go." "I'm pathetic aren't I?"

"A little but it's cute."

"Let's go."

"Mommy's funny sometimes isn't she?" He said looking at Cadence. He kissed her forehead.

"Well you've been through this before."

"Kay when we come back Cadence will be just as we left her."

"I know."

"You get Cadence, I'll get the bags."

"Ok."

They went downstairs. Randy put the bags down by the door.

"Kay give me Cadence." Randy She handed her to him. "Cadence be good for Susan." "Mommy and daddy will be back before you know." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." He handed her back to Katie.

"Cadence mommy and daddy have to go now." "Be a good girl." She kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." She handed her to Susan.

"Don't you two worry about a thing." Susan said. "Have a great time."

"Thank you again." Katie said.

"You're welcome."

"Ready Randy?"

"Yeah."

Several hours later they made it to Hawaii. By the time they got there it was already dark. They went up to the room.

"Kay do you have any service on your cell phone?" Randy asked. She checked.

"No."

"Me either."

"That's ok." "Susan has the number to the hotel to reach us."

"I don't need my phone here anyway."

"Me either." "I wanna go look at the ocean." She opened the sliding glass door and stepped out. A few seconds later she felt Randy's arms wrap around her waist. "Isn't it beautiful Randy?"

"It is but the most beautiful thing here, I'm holding in my arms."

"Thank you."

"So?" "What do you wanna do?" She turned to face him.

"Come here." She took his hand and led him back inside.

"Where are we going Kay?"

"To bed." "Sit down." He sat on the edge of the bed. She straddled him sitting on his lap. "Baby, I know I've been a little neglectful in this department since Cadence was born." "I'm gonna make it up to you right now and for the rest of the week, I promise." They kissed.

"Kay, you don't have to make anything up to me." He mumbled against her lips. "This is nice though." He took off her shirt. She took off his. They laid back on the bed. "I love you Katie."

"I love you to Randy."

Miles away in Costa Rica John was still in the hospital. John's eyes started to flutter open. At first his vision was a little blurred. He had to blink a few times to see clearly. He looked around not knowing where he was or how he got there.

"Hello?" "Hello?" He said. One of the nurses heard him and went to get a doctor. The doctor was there within a few seconds.

"Hello sir." The doctor said. "Can you tell me who you are?"

"My name is John Cena."

"Mr. Cena you were in an some kind of accident." "You were found by some people on an island." "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I remember a plane crash but just bits and pieces." "Where am I now?"

"In a hospital in Costa Rica." "You were in a coma." "You should be perfectly fine now." "Where are you from?"

"North America." "How long have I been here?"

"Five years."

"What?"

"We found a picture you were holding when you were brought in." "It's in the draw next to you." John opened it.

"Katie." "This is my fiancée." "Oh my god, I have to call her." "She must be worried sick." "I need a phone."

"Rest for now." "We'll work in getting you home in the morning."

"How long will that take?"

"It usually takes a week for a passport to come through."

"A week?"

"Sometimes sooner." John felt around his neck.

"Where are my dog tags?"

"Dog tags?"

"I always wear my grandpas dog tags around my neck."

"You didn't have them when you came in."

"Oh no I lost them."

"I'm sorry." "Get some rest." The doctor walked away. John looked at his picture of Katie.

"I'm coming home baby." "Don't worry." He said out loud.

A week later John got his passport came through. Katie's mom Jennifer was watching the news. She was shocked when one of the top stories was John had been found. She saw him getting off a plane. He shaved and got his hair cut. He looked exactly like he get before.

"Brian get in here." Jennifer said.

"What?"

"John's alive."

"Oh my god."

Jennifer tried calling Katie but it went to voicemail every single time and she didn't think she should leave her the news in a message.

From Hawaii Katie and Randy flew to the arena. Randy was walking down the hall.

"Randy." He heard from behind him. He knew that he knew that voice. He turned around. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"John?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were dead."

"I was in a coma in Costa Rica." They hugged. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to."

"Do you know where Katie lives now?" "I've tried her home and cell number but there disconnected." He looked at Randy's ring hand. "Did you get married again?"

"Yeah I did." John, we need to ta-

"Oh my god." "Katie?" She turned the corner in front of them and went in the opposite direction. He hurried and got in front of her. She gasped. Her eyes grew wide. "Katie it's ok." She fainted. John caught her.

"Katie!" John and Randy both said at the same time. Randy came rushing to her side.

They took her to the trainers room. She was laying on a table. The trainer gave her some smelling salts to wake her up. When she opened her eyes the first person she saw was John.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed.

"Katie it's ok, it's me."

"No it can't be you're dead!"

"No I was in a coma."

"In a coma?"

"Yeah."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No."

"John?" "It's really you?" She reached out and touched his face.

"It's really me." "I'm back." She hugged him. He hugged her back. She started to cry. "Aw, baby it's ok." "It's alright, I'm home now and I'm never going anywhere again." "I promise."

"Thank god you're ok." She said through her tears.

Randy left the room and stood in the hall. His feelings were hurt. Katie didn't notice he was in the room.

_"No you can't take her from me, I love her."_ He thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Kate couldn't believe that John was alive. It didn't feel real to her. While she and Randy were driving back to the hotel he didn't say a word. In all the time they were together he never worried about there relationship. Until now that is. He knew that John was the one person that could take Katie away from him. Katie and Randy walked through the door.

"I still can't believe John's alive." She said.

"Me either." "I'm just as shocked as you are." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Forget it."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Randy, talk to me." She sat down next to him. "What is it?"

"Do you know where I was when you woke up after you fainted?"

"No."

"I was in the room with you." "All you paid attention to was John."

"Oh my god, you're right." "Randy, I'm sorry." "No wonder you're upset."

"I'm not upset." "You hurt my feelings, Katie." "I'm glad John's alive but in that room, you made me feel like I don't exist to you anymore."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know."

"I was just so shocked to see John." "That's all that was."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "Randy, I love you." "You know that don't you?"

"Yeah." "I love you to." "I don't want anything or anyone to change that."

"Aw, honey is that what this is about?" "You're afraid since John's back I'm gonna leave you?"

"I know how much you loved him."

"What John and I had is in the past."

"I just don't wanna lose you."

"You'll never lose me." "That's why my name is Katie Orton." "Nothing's gonna happened between me and John." "I promise baby." She took her ring hand and grabbed his lacing there fingers together. "These aren't just meaningless pieces of jewelry." "We have them because we promised each other we'd be together for the rest of our lives." She kissed him. He kissed her back. "I love you."

"I love you to." "Come here." She sat on his lap sideways.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." "I forgive you."

"I'm glad this is the type of relationship we have."

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's hard for you to open up about your feelings like you just did."

"Yeah."

"The fact that you can shows me you trust me."

"Of course I trust you."

"So, how do we wanna tell John about us?"

"He should hear it from one of us first."

"Do you wanna tell him?" "Do you want me to?"

"Let me do it."

"Ok."

"We'll go out for a beer tomorrow and I'll tell him."

"I hope he takes it ok."

"Me to."

The next night they were at the arena. Katie was looking for John to give him back his house keys. She found him in the hall leaning against a wall. His back was to her. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"You look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you." "I wanted to give you back your house keys."

"You don't live there?"

"No I haven't been there since before your trip to Rome." "Don't worry all your furniture's still there and everything." She handed him the keys. He took them.

"I'm supposed to go with Randy tonight for a couple beers." "How about after that you come spend the night with me?" "I've really missed you."

"I can't John."

"Ok tomorrow night then?"

"I can't I'm sorry."

"Katie, why don't you wanna spend time with me?" "We haven't been alone together in five years."

"John, I can't be your girlfriend anymore."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No, well yeah but it's not what you think." "I thought you were dead." "I moved on."

"Moved on?"

"I'm married."

"No."

"I'm sorry John."

"You can't be married."

"I am." "We have a little girl." "Her name is Cadence."

"That was supposed to be our little girl's name."

"We can still be friends."

"I don't wanna just be your friend." "I want to marry you." "I love you Katie."

"I know John." "I know and I'm so sorry." "Please try to understand."

"Understand that I love you and you're telling me you can't be with me anymore?"

"John please, I know you're hurt."

"He can't love you the way I do."

"Please don't do this to me."

"Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore."

"I have to go."

"Katie." She walked away. She found a dark abandoned hall and started to cry.

Later Randy met John at the bar. John was already there. He already had six beers.

"Hey." Randy said sitting on the stool next to him.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Katie's married."

"Did she say to who?"

"No." "How can she be married to someone else?" "I love her."

"I know you do John."

"She has a little girl named Cadence."

"I know."

"I can't live without her."

"John there's something you should know."

"What?"

"I know who Katie's husband is."

"Who?"

"John, it's me."

"What?"

"I'm married to Katie."

"What?" "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"Ok." He took out his cell phone. "Look." "This is me and Katie and Cadence."

"No."

"John I'm sorry."

"You son of a bitch!" He grabbed Randy by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"I'm sorry John."

"You son of a bitch!" "You know I love her!"

"I know I'm sorry." "I never meant to fall in love with Katie I swear." "After we thought you died she was hurt and I was trying to help her." "We fell in love with each other." "Neither of us planned it."

"How the fuck could you do this to me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you!

"Let's not do that John."

"I see while you were helping her grieve you just helped her to your bed."

"No." "It wasn't like that." "I felt so bad when I started having feelings for Katie and so did she."

"I hate you!"

"I know."

"You were like my brother! "Don't ever talk to me again!" He let him go and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Katie and Randy were flying back home to St. Louis. Randy had a day off. He hadn't told Katie about what happened between he and John the before, she was sleeping when he came back. When they got home they sent the babysitter home. Randy went upstairs. When Katie went up to put some things away she saw Randy sitting on the bed. She sat down next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"When I told John he went ballistic."

"Did he yell a lot?"

"He slammed me against a wall."

"What?" "John's not usually like that."

"He was drinking." "Did you tell him you were married before I did?"

"Why did he say something?"

"One of the first things he said was Katie's married."

"I saw him in the hall and gave him back his house keys." "He asked me if I'd spend the night with him." "That's when I told him I was married."

"He didn't believe me at first when I told him we were married."

"How did you convince him?"

"I showed him a picture of me, you and Cadence."

"Ooh."

"I didn't want to but it was the only way he would believe me."

"Is that when he slammed you against the wall?"

"Yeah, he called me a son a bitch and yelled and said how could I do this to him." "Then he told me he hated me and never talk to him again."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It just sucks I've known John for fifteen years, I considered him my brother." "Now he despises me."

"Maybe he just needs time to get used to the idea us together."

"Maybe but I doubt it." "It's not like I did it on purpose." "I never meant to fall in love with you." "Not that I would take it back either."

"Randy, falling in love is not something you can plan." "It happened though, we fell in love." "It's not our fault."

"I know I just want everything to be like it was." "I knew it was a stretch that John would be cool with it and everything would go back to normal." "That what I wanted though."

"I know." "If it makes you feel any better, I love you."

"I love you to." "That does make me feel better."

"Smile." He gave her a weak smile.

"You can do better then that." "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Would you smile if I was naked?" He smiled. "Since you're already smiling I'll take that as a yes."

"Would I be the one getting you naked?"

"If you want to."

"Yay for me." They kissed. Then they heard Cadence crying on the baby monitor.

"The baby's up."

"Later tonight then?"

"I promise."

"Alright." "Go get Cadence and bring her in here." Katie when and got Cadence.

"Look Cadence, there's daddy." Cadence cooed. "Wanna go to daddy?" She handed her to Randy.

"Hi, daddy missed you sweetheart." "Daddy's a little sad right now." "Seeing you makes it better." "Daddy loves you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Randy, since it's such a nice day, let's take Cadence outside to play."

"What do you think Cadence?" "Wanna go play?" Want daddy to put you in your swing and push you?" Cadence cooed. "Yeah?" "Let's go play."

Back in West Newbury John was at home drinking whiskey. He was watching an old vacation DVD of him and Katie. They were at the beach. John had the camera. Katie was laying on a towel in the sand.

"Baby you look beautiful in that bikini." John said on the DVD.

"Thank you." He sat down beside her and faced the camera towards both of them. He looked at Katie

"Katie I just wanna tell you, happy second anniversary." "I love you."

"I love you to baby." They kissed. "I always will."

"I hope."

"I will I promise." John paused the DVD.

"Yeah until Randy takes you away from me." He said out loud.

The next night Raw was in Mississippi. Katie and Randy took the baby with them. Randy was getting ready for his match. Katie took Cadence for a walk. She was pushing her in the stroller. She stopped by the Diva's locker room. Eve was the only one in there.

"Hey." Eve said.

"Hi." "Hi Cadence."

"Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." "Does John know about you and Randy yet?"

"Yeah."

"How'd he take it?"

"According to Randy, not well."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah." "I'm hoping that eventually it'll blow over." "I want John and Randy to be friends again."

"I hope so." "They've been tight for as long as I've been here."

"I'm gonna go see you later."

"Ok." "Katie."

"Yeah."

"I know this must be hard on you to." "If you ever need to talk call me."

"Thanks."

Katie went to catering to get a water. When she turned around John was standing there.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"Look I know you're mad at us-

"I'm not mad at you at all."

"You're not?"

"No." John looked at Cadence. "This must be Cadence."

"Yeah." John bent down by Cadence.

"Well hi there." "Hello." Cadence cooed. "My name is John." "You look just like your beautiful mommy." John stood back up.

"John I know you're mad at Randy but-

"I gotta go." He walked away.

The next day John was in the hotel gym working out. Randy walked up him.

"Get the fuck away from me Orton." John said.

"Dude come on, don't do this." "You're willing to throw away fifteen years of friendship?"

"It's easy if anyone ever steals your life you'll do it to."

"Steals my life."

"Like you stole mine." "You stole my wife, you stole my daughter, you stole my family!"

"I didn't do that."

"Leave me alone."

"John- John put his weights down turned towards Randy and punched him in the mouth. Randy fell to the ground. He was bleeding from his mouth.

"John stop." He heard from behind him. Katie came and stood in front of him. He looked angry but Katie could also see hurt and sadness in his eyes. John walked out of the gym. Katie knelt down beside Randy. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"You're bleeding."

"I'm fine."


	17. Chapter 17

Three weeks had passed since John punched Randy in the face. Katie knew she should've been mad about it and in a way she was. In another way she understood why John did it. She went to go visit her parents in Ohio. She'd been there for three days. She was planning on taking Cadence with her but Alanna was coming to stay with Randy for the weekend. Katie knew how much Alanna loved her little sister so she left her home. Katie was getting ready for bed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "Are you having fun with the girls?"

"Yeah but they miss you to."

"I miss them."

"I wish it was Monday already."

"Me to." "Did Cadence go right to sleep when you put her to bed tonight?"

"Yeah." "She's been a little fussy though." "I think it's because she wants you."

"Aw."

"Are you still leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah I have to confirm everything about the commercial you're doing." "I'm flying to New York tomorrow, then you'll be there Monday."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Did you grab John's dog tags before you left?"

"Yeah I'm gonna give them back to him as soon as we get to the arena Monday."

"He'll be glad to have them back."

"Yeah."

"I wish we could all just sit down and talk everything out."

"I know but I don't think John is gonna wanna do that anytime soon."

"I know."

"Randy, I know you miss him." "Maybe he'll come around one day." "Or maybe he won't, either way you can't force him."

"I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to, bye."

The next day Katie was waiting to go to the airport. Her flight was in a half hour. Katie and her mom were sitting in the living room. Her dad was out.

"Katie we haven't really had time to talk." Jennifer said. "I mean just the two of us." "How are you doing?"

"Great."

"I mean since John came back."

"Well that's a little awkward."

"A little?"

"A lot."

"I bet."

"John punched Randy in the mouth."

"Katie, how do you feel about all this?"

"I feel terrible, I've never seen John like this." "He hides it with anger but I know him better then anyone." "I know that under that anger he's hurt and sad." "I feel so bad."

"None of this is your fault."

"I know but all John wants is for me to love him and I can't." "I have a family now, I have responsibilities."

"And you still love Randy right?"

"Of course I love him he's my husband, he the father of my child."

"Do you still love John?"

"I'll always care about John but I can't love him anymore."

Katie was on the plane it was up in the air. It was foggy out. The captain came over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking." "Due to visibility issues we have make an emergency landing in Boston." "All flights will be delayed until visibility clears." They got off the plane. Katie sat down in the airport and called Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey."

"Hey."

"My plane had to land in Boston because of fog." "I probably won't get a flight out until tomorrow." "So I'm gonna check into a hotel."

"Ok be safe Kay."

"I will." "I love you Randy."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Katie rented a car. Since she was Boston. She decided to drive to West Newbury and give John his dog tags. When she pulled in the driveway his car was there so she knew he was home. She got out went up to the door and rang the bell. He answered it.

"Katie." He said surprised.

"Hi John"

"Hi." "What are you doing here?"

"I was on a flight to New York and we had to land because of the fog."

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." She went in. They sat on the couch. "Boy this place looks exactly the same as last time I was here."

"Yeah I haven't done much to it."

"I have something for you."

"What?" She opened up her purse and took out his dog tags.

"Recognize these?"

"My dog tags." "How did you get them?"

"They went down with the jet they were found in it after and the police gave them to me." He took them.

"Thank you so much."

"I know how much those mean to you."

"I figured you'd be mad at me."

"I am a little but I understand why you did it."

"You gotta understand it from my point of view Katie." "To everyone else five years have passed but to me it's like, I went to sleep and woke up and everything's different." "It's scary."

"I know."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I know Katie."

"I have something else for you." She took a tiny red box out of her purse. John opened it. It was the engagement ring he gave her.

"You kept this all this time?"

"Yeah." "I don't feel right keeping it anymore."

"I remember the night I gave this to you."

"Me to." She noticed John get tears in his eyes. "John are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"John, it's alright."

"It's just, it's not as easy for me as it is for you."

"You think it's easy for me?" "It isn't." "John, we were together for four years." "I was gonna marry you."

"It seems like it's easy for you." "It seems like, oh, I have Randy now I don't care about John anymore."

"That's not true John."

"Yeah, well you fooled me."

"It's not I love y- She stopped. Her eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"Nothing I gotta go." She got up and went for the door. John was right behind her.

"Katie." She was to the door. He turned her around. "Katie." "Baby it's ok." He was slowly coming closer to her face.

"John I can't kiss you."

"Then don't, just let me kiss you." Slowly his lips came to hers. After twenty seconds she kissed him back. Moans with both coming out of there mouths. Her arms were wrapped around his neck He picked her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They started going up the stairs. When they got the top Katie was against the wall. John put her down for a second. They only stopped kissing for a second to take off each others shirts. They had everything else off in seconds. He picked her back up and carried her to bedroom. They laid on the bed. They both moaned when she felt him inside her. He started to move. "Oh god, Katie I've missed you so much." He groaned. "Oh John." She moaned. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. "Katie, I love you." "I love you to John, I've never stopped loving you." He smiled. They kissed. "Mmmm, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh Katie." He groaned giving in. They kissed a few more times as the caught there breath. John kissed her forehead. They laid there in silence until they fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Katie woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked next to her. John was still asleep. Using the sheet to cover herself she went out into the hall to get her clothes. Once she found what was hers she went back into the bedroom and put them on. Just as she was putting her shirt on John opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." John sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get to New York."

"Ok well I guess I'll see you later."

"John we need to talk about last night."

"Alright."

"It was a big mistake."

"No, baby don't say that." "It was great."

"It was but it was also selfish and irresponsible."

"Katie sit down."

"No."

"I don't wanna do anything just sit down." She sat on the edge of the bed. He scooted down beside her. "Katie, I love you and I know you love me because you said you did."

"I do love you John but things aren't the same anymore."

"They can be."

"No, they can't." "Last night, I was trying to hold onto something that I can't have anymore."

"Why not?"

"As much as I still love you, I love Randy to." "He loves me."

"You're not supposed to be with him." "You're supposed to be with me." "I lived because fate wanted me to come back for you." "We can get married just like we wanted, you and Cadence can move in here."

"No John." "I have to try and work things out with Randy." "I want my marriage to work."

"I didn't know you were having problems."

"We're not we will be once he fines out about this we will be."

"Don't tell him."

"I have to I've never cheated on anyone in my life." "I feel guilty."

"It's not like you cheated just to cheat." "You cheated because we're in love."

"I have a life with Randy, John." "I love him." "I can't see you like this anymore."

"Katie no matter what Randy says to you after you tell him, just remember that I love you."

"I have to go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Katie went out to her car and got in. She put her head against the steering wheel and cried.

A few hours later she finally arrived in New York. Randy was already checked into the hotel. She went up to the room. When she opened the door Cadence was crying. Randy was holding her in his arms.

"Aw, Cadence don't cry sweetheart." Randy said.

"Hi."

"Look Cadence, there's mommy." "Wanna go to mommy?"

"What's wrong with my girl?" She took her. "What's a matter?" After a few minutes Cadence stopped crying.

"That's what you wanted huh you wanted mommy." "Maybe you can get her to nap."

"I'll try." She took Cadence to her room and came out a few minutes later. "She's out like a light."

"Good." She walked up to him and kissed him.

"Wanna go in the bedroom?"

"Alright." They laid down on the bed

"I missed you." She mumbled against his lips.

"I missed you to Kay."

"Randy, honey, I love you so much."

"I love you to."

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Wow Katie that was, wow." Randy said. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"I just missed you."

"You weren't trying for a new baby just now were you?"

"No, I don't want Randy Jr. for awhile."

"Randy Jr.?"

"Yeah."

"I like that." They kissed.

A few hours later they went to the arena. Katie went into the Diva's locker room.

"Hey Eve." She said.

"Hi."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah."

"Can you watch Cadence tonight?"

"Sure."

"Great, thanks."

"What's the occasion?"

"I just want some alone time with Randy."

After the show Katie and Randy went back to the hotel. Randy sat down on the couch.

"Randy we have to have a serious talk." Katie said sitting next to him.

"What's a matter?"

"You know that I was stranded in Massachusetts."

"Yeah."

"I went to see John to take him his dog tags." "We were talking, Randy, we slept together." "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "It'll never happen again I promise."

"Just like you promised nothing was gonna happen in the first place?" He said angrily. "I knew it, I knew this would happened." He stood up and got his bag.

"Randy I'm sorry, I love you." She said started to cry.

"So that's what this afternoon was about?" "You had sex with me out of guilt?"

"No."

"I'm such an idiot I actually thought you loved me."

"I do."

"No you don't, I was just a fill in for John." "Now he's back and I'm out of the street." "I won't stand in your way anymore."

"Randy please, don't go I'm sorry." He opened the door.

"I loved you, how could you do this to me."

"Randy-

"Don't waste your breath." "I hope you and John are very happy together." "Goodbye Katie." He slammed the door behind him. She started to cry harder.

"Randy no, I love you." She said through her tears.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been two weeks since Randy left. Katie was devastated, he would barely speak to her. Not even if he was visiting Cadence or came to get her. Katie didn't know what to do. She was so stressed she'd been throwing up for the last week. She was dropping Cadence off at Randy's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." Katie said.

"Hi Cadence." He said looking down at her in her stroller. "Daddy missed you." He took the stroller and diaper bag.

"I'll pick her up at the arena later."

"Yep." He shut the door.

As she walked away she started to cry. Eve was coming around the corner.

"Katie what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." "I've just lost everything."

"Are you and Randy fighting?"

"It's worse then that."

"It can't be that bad."

"I think he wants, a divorce." "I don't blame him."

"Katie I don't believe that, Randy loves you."

"I don't think he loves me anymore." "Not after what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I can't tell you you'll think I'm a terrible person."

"No I won't."

"Well I am so it doesn't really matter."

"No you're not." "I won't judge you I promise." "Does it have something to do with John?"

"How did you know that?"

"Wild guess." "Why don't we go grab something to eat and we can talk about it?"

"Ok."

They went to a restaurant. Katie told Eve the whole story.

"I had a feeling that might happened." Eve said.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're married and have a family but when it turned out that John wasn't dead, those feelings you had for John came back didn't they?"

"Yeah some of them but I never intended to act on them." "It's just when John kissed me that night, it felt like nothing changed." "It didn't even hit me until morning what I'd done."

"Now the question is who do you wanna be with?"

"I love both of them but I want to be with Randy."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'll always care about and love John but my family is more important."

"Have you tried talking to Randy?"

"He won't say more then a few words to me." "If he does it's, no, yes uh- huh, bye."

"Try talking to him."

"I'll try but I don't think it's gonna work."

"Go for Cadence a little early at the arena." "He might be willing to talk."

"I hope."

Later at the arena Katie did like Eve suggested. She went to go pick Cadence up a half hour early. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"You're early, Cadence isn't ready." He went to shut the door.

"Randy wait."

"What?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

"No, I don't wanna talk to you."

"Randy, I love you."

"Yeah you love me, as long as John isn't around."

"I miss you." "I don't want it to be like this anymore."

"Hey, you're the one who can't keep her legs closed." She got tears in her eyes. "Bye." He closed the door. She started to cry. She took a few steps away from his door.

"Aw, Katie are you ok?" John said walking up beside her.

"No." "Randy hates me."

"I don't, I love you."

"I know you do." "I gotta go."

"Ok." She walked away.

A few days later Randy had a day off. He was at a hotel. He let Katie have the house. There was a knock at his door. He answered it.

"Hi Sam." He said. "Come on in." She went in.

"What did you wanna see me for?" He kissed her. "Wait a minute Randy, you're married."

"We're separated." "I just, I need to be with you tonight Sam." "I'm stressed and I need you."

"Alright." They kissed.

The next morning Randy walked into an office.

"Hey Randy, sit down."

"Hey Tommy."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well- The phone rang.

"One second." He picked up the phone. "Tommy Price, attorney at law."


	20. Chapter 20

A month had passed things were still the same between Katie and Randy. He refused to talk to her unless it was about Cadence or his schedule. She tried and tried to talk to him over the last six weeks. Nothing she said would work. She was starting to accept the fact that it was probably over between them. She knew she had no one to blame but herself. She was surprised he still let her work for him. She was sitting at home with Cadence. Randy walked through the door. Katie was surprised she wasn't expecting him. He walked by the couch where she was sitting.

"Where's Cadence?"

"Napping."

"Good it's better she's not around when I give you these anyway." He handed her a big brown envelope. She opened it up.

"These are divorce papers."

"Yeah."

"Randy please don't do this." "I love you."

"Sleeping with another man is a funny way of showing it."

"I'm sorry."

"You can say you're sorry as many times as you want Katie." "It doesn't change the fact that I trusted you and you broke my heart."

"If I could take it back I would."

"You can't, that's the whole point."

"I made a mistake."

"No you made a choice." "Now you have to live with it, without me."

"Randy please, tell me what I can do to fix this." "I'll do anything."

"There's nothing you can do." "You can keeping working for me because I know you depend on the money." "I'd like for you to send me everything about my schedule through e-mail now." "You can stay in the house until you find a new place."

"Give me one more chance, please."

"You should've only needed one." "Have your lawyer read over the papers." "Sign them and return them to my lawyer as soon as you can." He started walking to the door. "Will Cadence be up in two hours?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be back then." He had has hand on the knob.

"Randy."

"What?"

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"Yeah I do, that's why this hurts me so much." He left. She started to cry.

A few days later Katie was in Boston. Even though she didn't work for Randy directly anymore she still had to book most of his appearances in person. She was at the arena because Randy wanted to see Cadence before his match. She was in catering.

"Hi Katie." She looked up John was standing there.

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"Not really."

"What's a matter?"

"Randy filed for divorce."

"He did?"

"Yeah I know you're happy."

"Katie seeing you miserable doesn't make me happy." "When you're happy I'm happy."

"Well right now, I'm destroyed."

"It's gonna be ok." "Katie if you want to, after the show why don't you and Cadence come over to my house and I'll make dinner for me and you."

"I'm not sleeping you with John."

"I don't want you to." "I want you to come over for dinner."

Just dinner alright?"

"I know."

"We'll meet you at your house."

"Ok see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After the show was over Katie and Cadence went over to John's. He made pasta.

"I forgot how good your cooking is." Katie said.

"Thanks." "Are you keeping the house?"

"No Randy's letting me stay there until I find somewhere else to go."

"You can stay here." "I can turn one of my guestrooms into a nursery."

"Not right now." "I just need some time."

"I understand." "When you feel up to it, I'd like to take you on a date."

"It probably won't be for awhile."

"Take all the time you need."

"Oh god." She said suddenly feeling very sick she went to the bathroom and threw up. John stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"I hope it wasn't my cooking."

"I don't think so."

"Would you like a glass of water?"

"Do you have any saltine crackers?"

"Yeah I'll get you some."

"Thanks."

The next day they were in the next state. Cadence was napping. Katie was in the bathroom holding a pregnancy test box. She hoped she wasn't pregnant. Cadence was barely five months old and now wasn't the right time. Not to mention the added stress of not knowing who the father was.

A few hours later they were at the arena. Katie was waiting for Randy in the hall. He came out of his locker room.

"Randy we have to talk." She said.

"Did you sign the papers yet?"

"No."

"Then I have nothing to say to you." He started walking away from her.

"This is important."

"Is Cadence ok?" He said continuing to walk away from her.

"Yeah."

"Then everything's fine."

"Randy stop." "Randy!" "God damn it, I'm pregnant!" He stopped turned around and looked at her.

"You're what?"


	21. Chapter 21

Randy couldn't believe what Katie just said. He didn't think he heard her right.

"You're what?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant Randy."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Is it mine?"

"I don't know it might be."

"Well if it isn't I guess you and John will get the baby you've always wanted."

"I want it to be yours."

"Why?"

"You know why because I love you."

"Not as much as the man of your dreams though right?"

"Randy when are you gonna understand I wanna be with you?"

"As you were fucking John did you wanna be with me!" "Does he know yet?"

"No."

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"Soon."

"I assume we're gonna get some type of DNA test?"

"Yeah."

"Well keep me posted about it."

"I will."

"Hey." Katie heard from behind her. She turned around.

"Hi Eve." "Can you watch Cadence for an hour when we get back to the hotel?"

"Alright."

"I have to go talk to John."

"Is something wrong?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

"What do you mean?"

"I bought a pregnancy test earlier." "It came out positive."

"Ooh."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're ready for another one?"

"No but I'm keeping it."

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know it's a big mess."

"Does Randy know?"

"Yeah I just told him."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me if I was gonna get a DNA test."

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think John will say?"

"I don't know." "We never seriously discussed having kids when we were together." "To make matters worse… She started to cry. "Randy filed for divorce a couple days ago."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to get a divorce." "I love him."

"I know." "I know it's hard but try to calm down." "It's not good for the baby."

"I know." "All I have to do is sign the papers." "I really don't want to." "I'm still hoping Randy will change his mind."

After the show Katie went to John's room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?" "I need to talk to you."

"Come in." She went in. They sat on the couch. "Are you alright?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." "It's big."

"It's ok, just tell me."

"Alright." "John today, I found out that I'm pregnant." "The baby might be yours."

"This is great." "We're gonna have a baby."

"We don't even who's it is yet John."

"It's ours, I know it is." "Does Randy know?"

"Yeah." "I'm gonna get a DNA test."

"Ok but we don't need to." "That's my baby, I know it." "Don't worry Katie I'll take care of you and the baby." He rubbed her stomach. "Daddy's here you and mommy never have to worry again."

The next day Katie called Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"What do you want?"

"I have a doctor's appointment today." "I want you to come with me."

"What time?"

"Three."

"I'll meet you there."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later they were at the doctor's office.

"Katie Orton." A nurse said.

They went into the examination room. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Orton." The doctor said. "What can I do for you?"

"I took a home pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant." Katie said.

"Ok I'll need a urine sample." After she gave him the sample he came twenty minutes later. "Yes Mrs. Orton, you're pregnant." "Congratulations." "Why don't you lay down and I'll hook you to the machine and determine how far along you are." He hooked her to the machine. "From this I would say you're about six weeks along." "Would you like sonogram pictures?"

"Yes." "There's a slight situation we have." "I'm not sure who the father of the baby is."

"If you'd like a DNA when the baby's born the hospital will arrange that for you."

"Thank you."

Katie and Randy were in the parking lot.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

"Well it is possibly my baby." "Have you signed the papers yet?"

"No."

"Just do it we can be done with this." He walked away.

When Katie got back to the hotel she went to John's room. She knocked on the door.

"Hey." He said happily. "Come on in." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"I just came back from the doctor." "I'm six weeks pregnant."

"That's great."

"I have a sonogram picture." "Wanna see it?"

"Yeah." She took it out of her purse.

"Aw, look how cute it is." "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"No we won't know that until my fifth month."

"Do you want a girl or boy?"

"I don't care."

"Me either." "What do you think of the name, Roseanna for a girl?"

"I like it."

"Me to." "Oh I almost forgot I got some things for the baby today."

"You did?"

"Yeah." He got up went into the bedroom and came out carrying three plastic bags. "The fist two bags are clothes and the third one is toys." "Look at this cute teddy bear." He said taking it out of the bag.

"It's adorable." After a few seconds she start to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"That was sweet of you."

"Think nothing of it, it's for our baby."

"It just nice to have someone who cares."

"Come here." They hugged. "Baby, I love you." They look at each other. "It's ok, don't cry." They kissed.

"I gotta go." She got up and left.


	22. Chapter 22

Two months had passed. Katie was four months pregnant. She was starting to show. Things were still the same with Randy. Katie still hadn't signed the divorce papers. Randy was getting very impatient with her about it. She hadn't even found a new place to live yet. Katie was trying to hold onto her marriage and could feel it slipping away. Katie was in her hotel room about to put Cadence to bed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Is Cadence awake?" Randy said.

"Yeah." "I was just about to put her to bed."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"After I talk to her we need to talk."

"Ok." She picked Cadence up off the floor. "Daddy's on the phone Cadence?" "Go ahead Randy."

"Hi Cadence."

"Ga ga." Cadence said.

"Hello to you to." "Daddy just wanted to call and say night night and I love you." "I'll see you tomorrow." Katie put the phone back up to her ear.

"Can you hold on while I put her to bed?" Katie asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll be right back." She was gone for about two minutes. "I'm back." "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I found you an apartment."

"What?"

"I found you an apartment." "I want my house back." "The apartment's full furnished." "It has everything you need for Cadence." "You can leave your furniture at the house until the divorce is final."

"Ok."

"Speak of which, did you sign the papers yet?"

"No."

"Why do you keep stalling?" "Just sign them so we can get on with our lives." "I'm not gonna change my mind."

"Randy, you are my life." "You and Cadence and the baby." "I know if we try we can work through this."

"Maybe you can but I can't."

"Don't you even miss me a little?"

"I gotta go."

"Wait."

"What?"

"What would you think about going to a counselor?"

"A marriage counselor?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Why?"

"Do we really need to talk about our problems with a doctor?"

"Maybe that's just what we need." "The opinion of a professional."

"No." "I'm not telling a complete stranger what you did to me."

"Randy please." She started to cry. "Don't do it for me." "Do it for our children, for our family."

"Don't cry." There were a few seconds of silence then he sighed. "Ok I'll go to a couple sessions."

"Ok."

"Call me when everything's setup."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Two days later they went to the marriage counselors office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton hello." "I'm doctor Crow." She said.

"Hi." They both said.

"Ok why don't one of you tell me the problem."

"I was with a man named John for four years." "He was Randy's best friend." "Right before a jet accident we got engaged." "When the jet crashed everyone thought John was dead." "As Randy and were grieving we developed feelings for each other and fell in love." "We got married three years ago and have a seven month old daughter." "Anyway, five years after the accident it turned out John was alive after all." "He came back."

"Go on."

"I can take it from here." Randy said. "After he came back Katie slept with him."

"Are you upset about that Randy?" Doctor Crow asked.

"Yes."

"What specifically are you upset about?"

"The fact that Katie can just sleep with John."

"How did that make you feel?"

"It hurt." "Nothing hurts worse then learning that the mother of my child, the one person I loved more then anything, obviously doesn't love me."

"That's not true you know I love you." Katie said. "I tell you I love you all the time."

"Katie's pregnant again." Randy said looking at doctor Crow. "We don't know who the father is."

"Do you wanna be the father?"

"Yes."

"Are you two separated at the moment?"

"Yes I've filed for divorce but I told Katie I'd give this a try."

"Do you want to be back with Katie?"

"I don't know." "Right now they're just to many outside factors."

"Like what?" Katie asked.

"Like the fact you still spend time with John."

"That's because he takes an interest in the baby." "You act like you don't even care about it!"

"Oh I don't care?"

"You don't act like it." "Until we know the DNA results, John's gonna be around."

"Yeah well until then, I'm not." "At least not around you." He got up and left.

A few hours later Katie was sitting in her hotel room. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Did you sign your divorce papers yet?"

"No."

"Would if you had a good reason?"

"Like?"

"Like marrying me."

"What?"

"Unlike Randy I know what I want." He took that same red engagement ring box out of his pocket. He opened it. "Katie this is our second chance." "I've been there since the beginning of your pregnancy, I wanna keep being there for the rest of my life." "Sign your divorce papers and marry me." "I love you."

"I, I, I need to think about it."

"That's fine."

"I'm sorry it's just with the baby and everything I have a lot on my mind."

"It's alright." "I'm gonna go."

"Ok." He left.

Katie woke up in the middle of the night. She felt something wet. She pulled back the blankets and turned on the lights there was blood everywhere. She got her cell phone and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Randy, Randy I'm bleeding something's wrong." She said crying. Within seconds she heard him knocking. She opened the door.

"It's ok."

"The baby."

"The baby's gonna be fine I called 911 and Eve's coming to watch Cadence."

A few hours later Katie woke up in the hospital.

"Hey you're awake." Randy said.

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah the baby's fine." "The doctor said they think the bleeding was caused from you being so stressed." "So you need to calm down."

"Please stay here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere I promise." He hugged her. "I was really worried about you." "I'm so glad you're ok." "I'm sorry I've been a real asshole lately."

"I deserved it."

"No you didn't." "Katie, I lo- John came in.

"Oh my god, Katie are you ok?" "Is the baby ok?" John said.

"We're both fine." Katie said.

"Thank god."


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Katie woke up. She looked and saw Randy sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She was glad he was there. She'd been doubting whether or not Randy still cared about her. Last night he proved to her that he still did.

"Randy." "Randy." She said louder the second time. He woke up.

"Hey." He said getting out of the chair and going over to her. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Good."

"Thank you for staying."

"You're welcome."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Some."

"I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad you needed me."

"I'm so glad the baby's ok."

"I'm glad you're both ok." "Kay, I want you to take a couple days off go home and rest." "I'll take Cadence with me."

"I'll be lonely in the apartment all by myself."

"I don't want you to go the apartment I want you to go home."

"To the house?"

"Yeah." "You can move back in until the baby comes."

"Thank you." "You can stay there to." "I'll stay in the guestroom."

"No, I'll stay in the guestroom."

"Ok." "Can you find the doctor so I can leave?"

"Yeah."

Katie walked through the door of her home. It felt strange to her not having Cadence. She'd just sat down on the couch when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"Are you still in the hospital?"

"No they let me out." "Randy said he thought I should take a few days off from the road." "So I flew home."

"You're at your apartment?"

"No I'm at my house." "Randy let me move back in until the baby comes."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah."

"Sorry I didn't stay the night at the hospital but they wouldn't let me."

"It's ok."

"Are you and the baby ok now?"

"Yeah the bleeding was caused from me being so stressed."

"Just try to keep clam."

"I will."

"When are you coming back?"

"Two days."

"Ok I'll see you then."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Two days later Katie was at the hotel in Atlanta. She went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. Randy answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in on." She went in. "I have to finish feeding Cadence her lunch."

"No problem." Cadence was in her hi-chair. "Hi Cadence." Cadence smiled and pointed at Katie. "Did you miss mommy?" "Mommy missed you."

"I got Cadence a sitter tonight after the show." "I wanna come by your room and talk."

"Ok."

"I'll be there by midnight."

"Ok."

At midnight there was a knock on Katie's door. She answered it.

"Hi Randy." She said.

"Come on in." He went in. A few seconds after Katie shut the door someone else knocked. "Who could that be?"

"That's probably the room service I ordered."

"Why did you order room service?"

"I'm starving and I know you're probably hungry to." Randy answered the door and got the food.

After they ate they were sitting on the couch.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" She asked.

"I've made a decision."

"What decision?"

"I've decided that if the baby's mine, I'll consider giving you another chance." "If that's still what you want."

"Yes it is." "What made you change your mind?"

"Thinking I was gonna lose you and the baby." "I'm still hurt and upset from what you did but losing either one of you would've hurt much worse." "If the baby's mine I think I can forgive you."

"What if it's not?"

"If it's not I still want the divorce."

"Ok."

"Katie, I want you to know that in spite of everything, I love you."

"I love you to Randy." They kissed.

"It's getting late I'm gonna go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."


	24. Chapter 24

A month had passed. Katie was excited. Tomorrow she was finding out if the baby was a boy or girl. She and Cadence were sitting on her hotel room. Cadence was on the floor playing with her toys. A commercial came on TV. Randy was on it. Cadence smiled and crawled over to the TV. She pointed at Randy once she got there.

"Aw." Katie said. "Do you see daddy?" "There he is." Cadence waved. The commercial ended. Cadence made a sad face and started to cry. "Don't cry Cadence." "Do you miss daddy." "Let's go see if he's in his room." She picked up Cadence and her favorite toy.

They went to Randy's room. Katie knocked on the door. He answered. Cadence was still crying.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"What's wrong with Cadence?"

"I think she wants to see you." "Cadence look." "Look sweetie."

"Cadence it's me." She looked at Randy and held her arms out.

"Wanna go to daddy?"

"Come here." He took her. "It's alright daddy's got you." He looked at Katie. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"How are you today?"

"Good."

"Good." "The baby's ok?"

"Yeah." "You're coming with me tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm excited."

"Me to."

"Which one do you want this time?"

"Well I make pretty girls but I've always wanted a son." "If it's mi- "Sorry."

"It's ok." "I just want you to know in advance." "After we get back from the doctors tomorrow, I'm going to John's room and telling him what the doctor said."

"I know."

"I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Thanks."

"I'm not taking any chances." "I don't want us possibly getting back together to be messed up by anything." "I think we should be honest about everything." "I should tell you that last month John proposed to me."

"He did what?" "What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it but that was before we decided to try and work on things." "When I see him tomorrow I'm telling him my answer's no."

"You're passing him up for me?"

"I'm your wife Randy, I love you."

"I love you to."

"I feel better now." "It feels good to be honest about things."

"Yeah."

"You don't have anything to tell me do you?"

"No."

"Ok." "Well we gotta go it's time for Cadence's nap."

"Ok." He kissed Cadence on the cheek. He picked her up carried her to the door and handed her to Katie. "Bye bye Cadence."

"Wave buh bye to daddy." Cadence waved. Katie opened the door. "Bye Randy see you tomorrow."

"Ok." "Bye." They stepped out. Randy shut the door. "Shit."

The next morning they were at the doctor. Katie was hooked the machine.

"Have there been anymore problems?" The doctor asked.

"No."

"Are you ready to know what you're having?"

"Yes."

"It's a boy."

"A boy." "Randy it's a boy!"

"This is great." Randy said.

After she got back from the doctor Katie went to John's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi Katie." John said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. "You can sit down if you want."

"That's ok." "I can't stay long." "I have some good news." "I just came from the doctor, it's a boy."

"That's awesome."

"John there's something else I have to tell you." "Randy said if the baby's his he might be willing to take me back." "I don't want anything to mess that up." "I can't marry you, my answer is no." "I'm sorry."

"But I love you."

"I know and I love you but I'm not in love with you anymore." "I'm in love with Randy." "I hope one day you'll understand." "I gotta go."

Two days later Katie and Randy were at home. Katie was sitting in bed. Randy stood in the doorway.

"Need anything?" He asked. "I'm going to bed."

"No I'm fine." "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he's kicking."

"I wanna feel." He sat on the bed facing Katie. He put his hand on her stomach. She put her hand on top of his.

"I forgot how great this feels."

"Me to." "Hi son, daddy's here." "Having you in her stomach makes mommy even more beautiful."

"Thanks Randy." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him closer to her. After a few more seconds he broke the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"I should go to bed now."

"Stay."

"No."

"Why?"

"I know that you wanna have sex."

"Don't you?"

"Yes and no." "I want but I don't know if I'm ready for us to do that again yet."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." He left.


	25. Chapter 25

Two months had passed. Katie was seven months pregnant. She couldn't wait for her son to be born and the whole mystery of who the father was to be over. She prayed it was Randy but she knew if it wasn't John would be a good father to. Randy was down in the hotel gym getting ready to work out. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Randy what are you doing? Katie asked.

"Getting ready to work out."

"Oh."

"Do you need me?"

"No." "I just wanted to show you something."

"What?"

"Can you come up here when you're done?"

"Yeah."

"I'll show you when you come up here."

"Ok."

"Have a nice work out."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Randy picked up some weights and started lifting them.

"Hey." He heard from beside him. He looked over.

"Hey Rey." "What's up?"

"Not much." "How are things going with Katie?"

"We're not back together yet but things are going better."

"So you do want her back?"

"Yes." "If the baby mine it'll make things a lot easier."

"If it isn't?"

"Things will get harder and I'll probably go through with the divorce."

"I know you." "You don't wanna do that."

"I don't want to but if that turns out not to be my son I have to."

"Why?"

"I can't be with Katie knowing she had a baby by someone who wasn't me."

"I can understand that."

"I can understand that when John came back things were confusing for him." "He should've had enough respect and see that Katie's with me now." "I also feel guilty though."

"Why?"

"When I found out Katie cheated on me with John, I cheated on her with Sam."

"Your ex-wife Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Katie doesn't know?"

"No." "A couple of months ago me and Katie were talking and we agreed we should be honest about everything." "She asked me if I had anything to tell her." "I lied and said no."

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm afraid if I tell her it'll hurt her or the baby." "On the other hand I feel guilty for not telling her and I feel like I should."

"Well then do whatever you think you should."

After Randy's workout he went to Katie's room and knocked on the door. She answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come in." He went in.

"What's up?"

"Watch this." She stood Cadence up and held her arms. "Look Cadence."

"Dada." Cadence said.

"Go sweetie walk to daddy." She let her go after a few seconds Cadence started walking to Randy.

"Aw you can walk by yourself now." Randy said. "Come on, come to daddy." He picked her up when he got to her. "That's daddy's good girl." "Daddy's girl has a birthday tomorrow."

"I know I can't believe it's tomorrow."

"Me either." "At least we get to spend it at home."

"Yeah." "We should have a small party for her just me, you and her."

"I was already planning it."

The next evening they were all back in Missouri. They were in the kitchen. Katie and Randy just sang happy birthday to Cadence and put a small cake on her tray. Cadence put her face in it and took a bite.

"Cadence." Katie laughed. Randy took a picture.

"That's my silly girl."

"She's a mess." "Now mommy has to give you a bath."

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on messy birthday girl." "Let's go." "Since it's late I'm gonna put her to bed after."

"Ok." She looked at Cadence. "Night night mommy loves you."

Ten minutes later Randy came back down. Katie was doing the dishes.

"Kay sit down and relax let me do this."

"I can finish the dishes." He came up behind her and put his hands on her stomach.

"How's my boy doing?"

"He's always great when his daddy's around." She felt Randy kiss the side of her neck. "What are you doing?"

"You look really pretty."

"I'm in maternity clothes."

"Kay."

"What?"

"Let's go upstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I have to finish the dishes."

"I'll finish them tomorrow."

"Ok." They went upstairs. They kissed. Randy sat on the bed she straddled him. "I love you Randy." She mumbled against his lips. He broke the kiss. "What?" "Did you change your mind?"

"No." "I just need to get something off my chest before we do."

"Ok."

"After I found out you slept with John, I slept with Sam."

"Your ex-wife?"

"Yes." "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "I regret it." Katie got tears in her eyes.

"You bastard." She smacked him in the face and got off of him.

"Katie I'm sorry."

"I asked you if you had anything to tell me." "You lied to me."

"I only lied because I didn't want anything to happened to the baby or you."

"I can't believe you."

"I was hurt I was angry, it didn't mean anything I swear." "I love you Katie."

"I know that I cheated to but at least I was honest about it." "When I cheated I did because I was confused, you did it to hurt me!"

"I wish I could take it back I never would've done it."

"You can't take it back." "That's the whole point, remember?"

"Katie-

"No!" "You know what?" She went over to a drawer and took out the divorce papers. She got a pen. "You want a divorce so bad Randy?" "You got it!"

"No Katie I'm sorry." "Please don't sign that, please."

"Fuck you!" She signed it. "There we're divorced." She went to walk out of the room.

"Where at you going?"

"The guestroom." "I'm going back to my apartment tomorrow." She left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been two weeks since Katie moved back to her apartment. She and Randy were now officially divorced. She already dropped his last name and went back to using her maiden name. She took all of her stuff from Randy's and put it in a storage unit. After the baby was born she was going to look into buying a house in Ohio near her parents. Randy was in the parking lot of the hotel smoking a cigarette.

"Randy what are you doing?" He turned around. Cody Rhodes was standing there.

"I'm having a smoke."

"I thought you quit."

"I only quit because of Katie." "Since we're divorced now I don't have to worry about it."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's my own fault." "I should've just shut up."

"Why did you tell her?"

"I just wanted to be honest with her." "We agreed to be honest about everything."

"Well they're some things you should just keep to yourself."

"I know but I felt guilty."

"Why did you sleep with Sam?"

"I was depressed about Katie and John being together." "I don't even love Sam anymore."

"You still love Katie though right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Randy, you guys are divorced now." "Eventually you're gonna have to move on."

"I know but I don't want to." "I know what's gonna happened."

"What?"

"Katie's gonna get back with John."

"You think?"

"I don't think I know." "John still loves her." "Now that I'm gone he's gonna come in and pick up the pieces." "Just watch."

Katie was in her hotel room with Cadence there was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here I figured you'd be at home since we're in Boston?"

"I was at home but I got bored." "Are you and Cadence hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Ok." "I have pack a diaper bag and stuff." "Come on in." He went in. "Cadence look who's here."

"Ohn." Cadence said.

"Hi Cadence."

"Hi Ohn."

"We're gonna to lunch."

"Eat?"

"Yeah." Katie came out with a bag packed.

"Ok I'm ready."

"Does Cadence have a bathing suit?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe after lunch we could go see my parents."

"Alright I haven't seen them in awhile." "I'll go get her bathing suit."

"You should bring yours to."

"John I'm not swimming, I'm pregnant."

"So?"

"So I'm fat."

"You're not fat."

"I'll get our suits."

They were sitting at lunch.

"So how are you doing?" John asked.

"You mean with the divorce?"

"Yeah."

"I'm doing ok." "I'm back at my apartment." "When the baby's born I'm moving to Ohio."

"I really am sorry that things didn't work out."

"I know." "It's for the best though if he's gonna lie to me, I don't want be with him."

"I don't blame you."

"I'm just glad we can still be friends with everything that's happened."

"I'll always be here for you."

"I know."

After they ate they went to John's parents. When they pulled in the driveway two other cars were there.

"Whose cars are those?" Katie asked.

"Sean's and Dan's."

"I haven't seen them in years." They got out of the car went in the house.

"Mom, dad?"

"We're in the kitchen."

"John what's up?" Sean said as they were coming into the kitchen. "Oh my god Katie!" He said when he saw her. "Come here."

"Hi Sean." She said. They hugged.

"Hi." "It's been years since I last saw you."

"I know."

"How's my nephew doing?"

"He's good."

"How far along are you?"

"Seven and a half months."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Ok Sean you've hogged her long enough." Dan said. "Come here Katie." They hugged.

"Hey Dan."

"Hi." "You look great."

"Thanks."

"My turn." John sr. said. They hugged.

"Hi."

"It's been so long."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry I've just been busy over the years."

"It's ok."

"Hi Carol."

"Hi." They hugged. "Is this the little one?" She said looking at Cadence.

"Yes this is Cadence."

"Well aren't you just adorable."

"Katie do you wanna get yours and Cadence's suits on?" John asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Ok you can use my room to change." "I'm gonna go ahead and get in."

"Alright."

John was in the pool with his brothers.

"So Cadence that's the kid she had with Randy right?" Sean asked.

"Yeah."

"How long have they been married?"

"They're not married anymore." "They just got a divorce."

"Are you gonna try to get her back?"

"Of course, I love her." "Even if that isn't my son I can live with that." Katie and Cadence came out. Katie got in the pool holding Cadence above the water. "Katie give me Cadence." She handed her to him. He put her in the water up to her waist. It took her a second to get used to it but once she did she liked it. She started to laugh. "I think she likes it."

"I think you're right." Katie said.

After a few hours they went back to the hotel. John sat on the couch while Katie put Cadence to bed. She came out after a few minutes.

"She's out." Katie said sitting down next to John. "She had fun today."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"I did to." "Two more months."

"Yeah I can't wait." "Sometimes this big belly can be really uncomfortable."

"I bet."

"My feet are swollen and my back's sore."

"Want me to rub your back for you?"

"You don't have to."

"It's ok."

"Alright." He started rubbing her back.

"This afternoon kinda reminded me of old times."

"Yeah." "I forgot how much fun your family is." "The baby's kicking." She put her hand on her stomach. "Wanna feel?"

"Yeah." He reached one of his hands around her putting it overtop her hand on her stomach. "That's amazing."

"Yeah it is." She put her head back on his shoulder and looked at him. "John if this is your son, are you sure you're ready to be a father."

"Absolutely." "I won't let either of you down I promise." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. After a few seconds she broke it.

"I'm sorry John." "I can't do this." "I think we should take things really slow." "I need more time."

"I understand." "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I'm gonna go."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left.


	27. Chapter 27

Three weeks had passed. Katie was due in two weeks. She couldn't wait until her son was born. At this point she really didn't care who the father turned out to be. She knew whoever it was the baby would have a great father. Randy still called Kate every week to see how she was feeling. There conversations were never that long. She'd been talking to John a lot more. It reminded her of when they first started talking to each other. Sometimes they would talk for hours. Katie was sitting in her hotel room. Randy had Cadence for the night. Katie's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here." "Randy has Cadence for the night."

"I bet that's strange for you."

"It is." "It's just me and the baby and he's not a big talker yet." John laughed.

"Just wait until he comes out."

"I know." "I can't wait."

"I really want to be the father Katie."

"I know you do John."

"Who do you want the father to be?"

"Honestly, I know either one of you will be a great father."

"In two days when he get those three days off, what are you doing?"

"Going home."

"Wanna come to West Newbury with me?" "I have a surprise for you."

"What did you do?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"You didn't have to do anything."

"Yes I did." "You're gonna love it." "You don't even have to stay at my house if you don't want to."

"Ok we'll come."

"Good."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright." "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright bye"

"Bye."

The next day Katie went to pick up Cadence. She knocked on Randy's door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

"Hi Cadence."

"Mommy." She said.

"How are you feeling today Katie?" Randy asked.

"Good." She said. "I'm ready for the baby to come."

"I think we all are." "Come here Cadence." They hugged. "I love you be good."

"Love you daddy." Cadence said.

"Can daddy have a kiss?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye Katie."

"See ya." She said.

The next evening John went down to the hotel bar. He ordered a beer.

"Fucking bastard." He heard from beside him. He looked over and saw Randy sitting on the stool next to him. There were eight empty beer bottles by him.

"What was that?"

"It's your fault." He said looking at John. "Katie and I were happy before you came back." "You ruined my life and my marriage."

"Oh I ruined your marriage?" "Who cheated on Katie with his ex-wife?" "Who had divorce papers drawn up?"

"I wouldn't have done any of that if you hadn't of fucked her."

"I'm sorry about that." "Really." "You know I've always loved her."

"What about me damn it!" "I love her to!" "Why couldn't you have just died! John got a hurt look on his face.

"I'm outta here." John went to walk away. Randy grabbed him by his arm and punched him in the face. John looked at him. "I'm not gonna fight you."

"Should I call the cops?" The bartender asked.

"No cops." "I'm fine." He left.

The next day Katie showed up at John's house. Both her hands were full with Cadence's things plus Cadence. She rang the doorbell with her elbow. John answered it.

"Katie you shouldn't be carrying that stuff." John said. "Here I'll take Cadence." He took the car seat and put it in the living room then came back for the rest of the stuff. Once they got everything in John went to take Cadence out of her car seat.

"Ohn booboo." Cadence said.

"What?" Katie said.

"Ohn booboo Mommy." John looked at Katie. She hadn't been paying attention before but she saw John had a black eye.

"Oh my god John." Katie said. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it." "It was nothing."

"John you have a black eye." "That's not nothing."

"I'm fine."

After a couple hours John made them all lunch. Cadence was sleeping in her playpen.

"Wanna see that surprise now?" John asked.

"Sure."

"Ok come on."

They went upstairs. He opened the door to one of the guestrooms. It wasn't a guestroom anymore. It was a fully decorated nursery.

"John this is beautiful." She said.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel bad."

"Why?"

"What if he isn't yours?"

"Even if he isn't it's ok."

"This is so sweet." She kissed him but pulled away quickly. "Sorry."

"It's ok I liked it." He kissed her.

It was nighttime. Katie was debating on going to the hotel or not.

"You can stay it's alright." John said.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"We don't have to do anything."

"Alright we'll stay."

John was sitting in bed. Katie knocked on the doorframe.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." He moved over so she could sit next to him. She sat next to him.

"Ok tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"How did you get that black eye?"

"Somebody punched me."

"Who?"

"It's not important who, it's over."

"I can't believe him."

"Who?"

"Randy." "He did it didn't he?" John looked away from her. "John?" He looked at her.

"Yeah but he was drinking."

"That's no excuse." "What did he say to you?"

"What does it matter?"

"I wanna know."

"Ok but don't get upset."

"I won't."

"He said that the reason you got divorced was my fault." "That you guys were happy before I came back and why could've I have died in that crash."

"What?"

"Katie calm down."

"He shouldn't have said that."

"It was just the beer talking."

"It was still wrong." "Don't think about that." "Think about the baby."

"I'm sorry I didn't keep you more involved when it came to the baby." "You should've been at all the appointments and stuff to."

"It's ok."

"No it's not." "I was so busy trying to win Randy back." "I forgot about your feelings and I'm sorry."

"As long as the baby healthy, that's all that I want."

"You've been really great through all of this." "Thank you." They kissed. "I should go to bed."

"You could stay in here with me." "We'll just sleep." "I promise."

"Ok." The both laid down and got comfortable. "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Katie."


	28. Chapter 28

Katie was due any day now. She couldn't wait. Maybe it was because she was so anxious but it seemed to her that her first pregnancy didn't take this long. The days seemed to stretch on and on. She was still on the road. She knew she should be home but knew how bored she would be. She was sitting in her hotel room. It was late there was a knock on the door. She opened it. Randy was standing there. He was drunk.

"Randy what are you doing here?"

"I wanna see Cadence."

"It's eleven o' clock Cadence is sleeping."

"Oh." "Sorry." "You look really nice."

"Whatever."

"I miss you."

"Randy we're divorced, that means we're no longer together."

"If it wasn't for John we would be."

"No, if you didn't cheat and lie about it we would be."

"Kay, I love you I'm sorry."

"Randy leave."

"Why can't you just say you love me to?"

"I don't love you like that anymore." "That's why I left you." "I'll always care about you." "You're my daughter's father and possibility my son's."

"This is all about him isn't it?"

"Who?"

"John he ruined everything."

"I'm not with John, even if I was it's none of your business." "He did tell me what you said though." "Why couldn't he have died?" "How could you say that?" "You know how devastated I was when I thought he had."

"I know I'm sorry." "I'm just pissed at him."

"Well you shouldn't be."

"Sure I should." "Think about it, if he would've never came back we'd still we together."

"You're unbelievable." "What's happened to you?" "Ever since we got divorced you've turned into someone I don't even recognize anymore."

"I'm still the same guy."

"No you're not." She closed the door.

The next day there was another knock at the door. She answered it.

"John hi." She said.

"Hey."

"Aw did you buy me flowers?" She asked noticing the roses in his hand.

"Oh these?" He said handing them to her.

"Yeah." "Thank you." "Wanna come in?"

"Yeah." He went in. They sat on the couch. "Where's Cadence?"

"Napping."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." "I'm just a little worried about Randy." "Ever since we got our divorce he doesn't seem like himself."

"He'll be alright he just hurting right now."

"He showed up here drunk off his ass last night." "He wanted to see Cadence." "Then we had this whole conversation about the baby and the divorce and you and how he thinks we're getting back together."

"Well we've sort of been working towards getting back together these last couple weeks."

"Yeah but what me and you do is our business." "The only concerns he should have in my life now, are Cadence and the baby until we find out whose it is."

"Mommy." She heard Cadence yell.

"Well she's awake."

"Can I go get her?"

"Sure." He got up and went into her room.

"Hi Ohn." Cadence said.

"Hi."

"Where Mommy?"

"She's in the living room." "Come on." He picked her up and took her out to the living room. "See there's your mommy."

"Hi mommy."

"Hi." Katie said. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Katie are you hungry?" John asked."

"Yeah."

"Me to." "Are you hungry Cadence?"

"Yes." Cadence said.

"Let's go have dinner then."

"Ok." Katie said. "You're not paying again."

"Yes I am." "Come on."

When they got back from dinner they all sat in the living room for a few hours watching TV. Then it was time for Cadence to go to bed. She'd been asleep for about an hour. Katie and John were sitting on the couch.

"Katie I've really enjoyed spending time with you these last couple weeks." John said.

"I've enjoyed it to."

"I feel like I did when we first started talking years ago." "I can't stop thinking about you." "I don't want that to stop." They kissed. They stood up still kissing backing into the bedroom. John sat on the bed. Katie straddled him. She broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you wanna do this John?"

"Yes, baby, I love you."

"I know you do now but what if the baby isn't yours?"

"I don't care it'll be just like Cadence." "She's not mine but I still love her."

"Ok." "I love you to." They kissed. "Ow!" She said pulling away.

"What?"

"It's time."

"Ok I'll call Eve and see if she'll watch Cadence."

"Call Randy to."

"I will."

After Eve showed up they were driving to the hospital. John called Randy.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Randy it's John, Katie's having the baby we're on the way to the hospital."

"I'll be there soon."

"Ok bye."

"Ow, ow, ow." "John." Katie said.

"I know, I know." "We're almost there."

Once they got to the hospital the nurse took her to a room. Everyone agreed when Katie first got pregnant that no one would be in the delivery room with her. John and Randy both gave there samples of DNA. Three and a half hours later the baby was born. They were just waiting for the results. Katie was asleep. A half hour later the nurse came out in the waiting room where John and Randy were.

"Mr. Cena, Mr. Orton?" The nurse said. "I have the DNA test results." "Congratulations, Mr. Cena you have a baby boy." She walked away.

"Oh my god." John said. "He's mine." John looked at Randy. He looked hurt disappointed and angry. "Randy I'm- Randy got up and left the hospital.

John decided to go back and check on Katie. He opened the door. Katie was awake now. She was holding the baby.

"Hi John, or should I say daddy." "You just missed the nurse." "She told me the results of the DNA test."

"She told me a couple minutes ago." "I'm so happy."

"Where's Randy?"

"He left."

"He left?"

"Yeah." "I guess he couldn't handle it."

"I hope he's gonna be ok."

"Me to."

"Wanna hold your son?"

"Yeah." She handed the baby to him. "Hi son, you're beautiful." "Do you have a name yet?"

"Yes he does." "I named him after his daddy." John Felix Anthony Cena The Third."

"Well hi John I'm your daddy." "I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

Three months had passed. Katie loved having a baby around again. She and Randy both decided it would be best if she didn't work for him anymore. They were on friendly terms because of Cadence. He learned to deal with the fact that the baby wasn't his. Katie went back to working for John. They decided to start dating again and had been back together for two months. With John's work schedule and Katie keeping track of his schedule and taking care of Cadence and little John, they hardly had any time to themselves. Katie and Eve were out to lunch. Katie had the baby with her.

"He's getting bigger and bigger everyday." Eve said.

"Yeah he is." She said looking down at the stroller as little John slept. "So is Cadence." "She's only one and a half and she's already turning into her own little person." "It seems like yesterday when she was John's age."

"Are you gonna have anymore?"

"Maybe but not for awhile."

"To close together in age for you?"

"Yeah." "Even if I wanted to have another baby I couldn't right now."

"Why?"

"John and I haven't been having sex."

"You've been back together for two months and you still haven't had sex?"

"John's busy with work and tired." "I'm busy with the kids and tired." "If we do get a minute free and try to Cadence always wakes up or the baby always starts crying."

"That's sucks."

"We'll find the time eventually." "Maybe when they're both in college." Eve laughed.

"Katie I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Since we're friends I thought it was only right that I ask you if it's ok first." "I'm thinking about asking Randy out." "I won't if you don't want me to."

"You can I don't care." "Just be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Thanks."

"You didn't even have to ask me."

"Still thanks."

"You're welcome." "Well I gotta go I have to pick up Cadence." "She was so excited when I dropped her off yesterday." "Alanna was staying there to."

"See ya."

Katie went back to the hotel. She went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. Alanna answered it.

"Hi aunt Katie." She said.

"Hi."

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure." She went in.

"Is that the baby?"

"Yeah."

"His name's John right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm John, I'm Alanna." Randy came out of the kitchen.

"Hi."

"Hi." Randy said. "Cadence your mommy's here."

"K I coming." She said coming out of her room.

"Say bye to your sister."

"Bye Lana."

"Bye Cadence." Alanna said. They hugged.

"Ok now it's daddy's turn for a hug." Randy said.

"Bye daddy." Cadence said.

"Bye." "See ya Katie."

"Bye."

Katie took the kids and went back to there room.

"Mommy where Ohn?" Cadence asked.

"He's right here silly."

"No other Ohn."

"He's gonna be here in a few hours."

Three hours later John used his spare key and came in the door.

"Hi Ohn." Cadence said.

"Hi where's your mommy?"

"She give Ohn a bath." John opened the slight cracked bathroom door.

"Hi baby."

"Hi John." "Can you hand me that towel over there?"

"Sure." He handed her the towel.

"Ok John." "We're all done." She said talking to the baby. She picked him up out of the tub. Little John saw John and smiled. "Wanna go to daddy?" She handed him to him.

"How's daddy's boy huh?" "You look tired."

"He is." "It's time for him to go to bed."

"I'll put him there." After John put little John to bed he realized he didn't have his cell phone. "I left my phone in my car." "I'll be right back."

He went downstairs and found his phone. It was in-between the seats. As he was going back in he noticed Randy. He stopped. Randy was sitting on a bench having a cigarette.

"I thought you quit." John said.

"I did." "When I had a reason to quit.'

"I really am sorry."

"I don't know why I was so surprised." "I knew the second you came back that my marriage was over." "I just hoped I was wrong."

"Randy, I'm gonna ask Katie to marry me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted you to hear it from me first."

"You better treat her good."

"You know it." He went inside.

A few hours later John was getting ready to leave. Both the kids were asleep. They were standing by the front door.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay?" She asked. She kissed him.

"I have to go."

"Alright." They kissed.

A week later Katie and the kids were staying at John's house for a couple days. Katie walked through the door. John stood up from the couch.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hey."

"Where are the kids?"

"My parents came and got them for the night." Katie smiled.

"So we're all alone?"

"Yep."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Ha ha."

"I'm just kidding come here." They kissed. He picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They started going up the upstairs. He laid her down on the bed. He broke the kiss looked down at her and smiled.

"I love you Katie." He said.

"I love you to."

Afterward they were lying there.

"Baby are you still awake?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"I wanna ask you something." "Sit up." She sat up using the sheet to cover herself. He got something out of the end table drawer beside him. He turned to her. "Now that I have you back I never wanna let you go again." He pulled out a ring. "Katie, will you marry me?"

"Yes." They kissed. "On one condition."

"What?"

"No leaving the country until after we're married."

"Deal." They kissed.

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	30. Chapter 30

Two months had passed the wedding was tomorrow. Katie was so excited. She was finally going to marry John. They were finally going to be a family. Almost everything was set for the wedding all the arrangements had been made and every person but one confirmed they were coming. That one person was Randy. Katie and John both wanted him there because in a way he was going to be part of the family. Katie went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. Eve answered.

"Hi Eve." Katie said.

"Hi."

"Where's Randy?"

"He's in the shower."

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting?"

"No."

"I wanted to talk to him but I'll come back later."

"What about?"

"He's the only one that hasn't said if he's coming to the wedding."

"We haven't really talked about it."

"I'm glad you're coming."

"Of course I am who else is gonna be your maid of honor?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better."

"Hey babe who's at the door?" Randy said appearing beside her in the doorway. "Oh, hi Kay."

"Hi."

"I'm gonna go downstairs." Eve said. "I'll be back in twenty minutes." She stepped out into the hall and left.

"Randy can we talk?"

"Sure." He said. "Come on in." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"Are you gonna come to the wedding tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why, are you still mad about the divorce?"

"No I'm over it." "It would just be awkward watching you marry someone else."

"John and I would really like it if you would come."

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"What about Cadence?" "She's gonna be the flower girl."

"I know." "Katie I forgive you and even John." "I always knew that he was the one you really wanted."

"That doesn't mean I didn't love you."

"I know." "If he makes you happy, that's all that matters." "I can't be a part of it though."

"Ok I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." "I'm gonna go."

"Can I have a hug first?"

"Sure." They hugged.

"Be happy."

"We will be." She stood up and walked over to the door. "Bye Randy."

"Bye Katie." She left.

Katie went back to her room. Cadence was playing with her toys. John was feeding little John in his hi-chair.

"Hi mommy." Cadence said.

"Hi." She went in the kitchen where John and little John were.

"Hey." John said. "So?"

"He's not coming."

"That sucks."

"Yeah I know we were both hoping he would."

"Is Alanna still coming?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Katie looked at little John.

"Look at my messy boy." He had food all over his face.

"Yeah he seems to think it's funny to move his head every time I try to give him a bite." "I did manage to get some in though."

"Good."

"What time is it?"

"A quarter till twelve."

"I gotta get going." "Can you finish feeding him?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye." John looked at little John.

"Bye buddy." He went into the living room to grab his jacket.

"Ohn where going?" Cadence asked.

"I have an autograph signing I'll be back in a few hours." "Bye."

"Bye."

After the autograph signing they flew home to Massachusetts.

The next day everybody went to the church. Katie was waiting to go out.

"Nervous?" Eve asked.

"A little bit."

"Don't be you look great John's gonna love it." "See you out there." Eve went out.

A few minutes later Katie's music hit. She went out. She and John were looking at each other smiling.

"John, do you take Katie to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"Yes I do." He said.

"Katie do you take John for your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed

As they were walking to the limo they saw Randy standing there.

"Congratulations guys." He said.

"Thank you Randy that means a lot." Katie said.

"John." He extended his hand John shook it.

"Wanna come to the reception?" John asked.

"No thanks." "See ya." He walked away.

Katie and John got in the limousine riding away, finally as husband and wife.

**I hope you liked it. I'll probably be starting a new story tomorrow.**


End file.
